


Spider-Girl

by DrStickZ



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alador Blight and Odalia Blight become Good Parents, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Spider-Man (2002), My First Fanfic, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), Protective Luz Noceda, Some Spider-Man Characters make appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrStickZ/pseuds/DrStickZ
Summary: “With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. Remember that Luz. Remember that.”Luz’s whole life turns upside down when she’s bitten by a radioactive spider one day. Now she swings across the Boiling Isles as Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Girl. But when a new threat arrives, she must use her new powers to protect her loved ones and new home.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Odalia Blight, Alador Blight & Amity Blight & Odalia Blight, Alador Blight & Odalia Blight & Luz Noceda, Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, King & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Viney, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 76
Kudos: 200





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s keep this short. I love The Owl House. I love Spider-Man. I saw fan art of Luz as Spider-Girl and loved the idea of her wearing the mask so much, I decided to write this. As you’ve probably read in the tags, this story is heavily based on Spider-Man (2002). 
> 
> Hope you Enjoy. :-)
> 
> https://youtu.be/Rp6Xkd2TnEc (for you Spider-Man fans)

* * *

“Who am I?

You sure you want to know?

The story of my life is not for the faint of heart.

  
If somebody said it was happy little tale, if somebody told I was just your average ordinary girl, not a care in the world,

Somebody lied.”

* * *

“Alright kid, we’re here.” Eda said to Luz as they arrive at Hexside. 

“Thanks for the ride Eda.” 

“Oh hey, just letting you know Lilith and I gonna be down at the market today.” Eda said.

Luz turns to Eda confused. 

“What for?”

“Just to sell whatever we have that’s left from the human realm.” Eda replies.

“Wait, what happens when you run out of items?” Luz asked.

“Don’t worry about that. Right now, you need to get to class. You’re already late as it is.”

Eda was right. Luz had overslept, after staying up till 2 in the morning reading more Azura books, much to Eda’s dismay.

“Right, we’ll talk more later, love you. Give King and Lilith a big bear hug for me.” Luz says as she rushes inside to get to class.

* * *

Luz rushes to her class, that being her abominations class. Once she reaches the class, she takes a quick peek inside and sees the class watching a presentation.

“Ok, they’re distracted.” Luz says to herself.

“All I have to do is move quietly, and hope nobody notices I just got here.”

Luz opens the door quietly and enters. She starts moving quickly to her seat, until the presentation stops all of a sudden. Luz looks up to the front of the class and sees Mrs. Grimshaw, her abominations teacher, staring at her.

“Miss. Noceda. Moving in the dark. You’re late again.” Mrs. Grimshaw said.

“You know, A wise man from my realm said time was relative. So maybe I’m not late. Maybe you guys are early.” Luz said jokingly. 

The whole class silently looked at Luz confused and unamused by her joke. However the silence is broken when a familiar face chuckled.

It was Amity Blight.

“Sorry. It was just so quiet.” Amity said Luz smiles at amity, causing her blush. Mrs. Grimshaw notices and rolls her eyes smirking.

“Would you like to keep standing there, or do you want to sit down?” She says to Luz.

Luz moves to her seat, which is happens to be next to Amity, while the presentation resumes. Luz sat down and grabbed her notebook to take notes, until she realized she was a bit behind on notes.

“Hey Amity.” Luz whispered.

“Yes?”

“Can I copy your notes?” 

“Sure.” Amity replies

Amity passes her notebook to Luz.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. By the way, I liked your joke.”

“Really???”

“I mean it wasn’t funny or anything, but it was smart, so I liked it.” Amity replies smiling.

“Thanks, it really means a lot.”

The response caught Amity’s attention.

“What do mean by that?”

“Well, let’s just say that people thought differently about me back at home.”

“How so?”

Before Luz could reply, Mrs. Grimshaw shushed them both and told them to pay attention.

“We’ll talk about it more later at lunch.” Luz whispered to Amity.

Amity nodded.

* * *

Back in the human realm, Luz was always ridiculed for being herself. People made fun of her, pushed her around constantly and at times bullied her due to her being bisexual. She would go home, run straight into her room and cry on her bed until she fell asleep.

Although she is glad to be in a place where people can accept her for who she is, there is one thing she still misses, her mom.

She misses her cooking, her hugs, her constant worrying for safety; She missed everything about her mother.

After she destroyed the portal during her confrontation with Emperor Belos, she cried herself to sleep that night knowing she’ll probably never be able to see her mother again.

It’s been 4 months since it had happened, Luz has been pushing any dark thoughts about what her mother might be going through right now. She knows that she’s extremely distraught, scared, and very upset. It pains her to think about her mom. Eda, Lilith, King, Willow, Gus, and Amity do their best help cheer Luz up, to help her push through those dark thoughts and to keep moving forward. Luz is grateful for their support. They’ve done so much for her to help take her mind off of the human realm.

Although her thoughts on her mother always bring her down, there’s on thought that keeps Luz going. A Noceda always gets up.

“No matter what happens or how hurt you are, you always pick yourself up and keep on fighting.”

Those were her words, and Luz would never forget those words as they help give herself some hope that someday, she will see her mother again.

* * *

Class had ended. Luz and Amity started heading to their next classes. Luz’s next class was beast care with Viney, which meant one thing to Luz.

“It’s Griffin Time!!!”

Luz rushes into the class, and meets with Viney.

“Hey, Viney!!” Luz exclaimed with so much excitement.

“Hey, Luz!” 

“You know what time it is???” Luz asks shaking with excitement.

“Sorry Luz, no griffins today.” 

Luz stops her cheerful ways and looks at Viney confused.

“What, why no griffins??” Luz asks sadly

“Apparently We’re doing something a little different.” 

“What is it?” 

“Not sure. Guess we’ll see in a bit.”

Luz was a little disappointed they wouldn’t be working with griffins today, but she was curious about what they’ll be doing for today. After all, she loved working with animals, big and small, mostly small though.

As soon as the tardy bell screamed, their classroom teacher, Dr. Curt Connors, entered.

Dr. Connors was a scientist who used to study reptiles and how they’re able to regenerate body parts, however he stopped when a certain incident happened, which he still refuses to talk about. Luz thinks that the incident had something to do with his missing arm.

“Good morning class.”

“Good morning Dr. Connors.” The class replied.

“Today, We’ll be working in the library. So bring your notebooks, and prepare to take notes as there will be a quiz tomorrow.” Dr. Connors stated.

The whole class groaned at the mention of a quiz, which caused Dr. Connors to chuckle.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be anything difficult. And, depending on how you behave today, maybe I’ll allow you to use your notes.”

The class sighed in relief after hearing that. Everyone grabbed their notebooks and reported to the library.

* * *

The class reached the library and entered. Dr. Connors kept reminding them to be on their best behavior. Once inside, they spotted containers, and inside them were different types of Spiders.

“Now class, I want you all observe all 15 spiders very carefully, and take notes of what type of abilities these spiders have.”

Although the whole class seemed okay with this activity, Luz was very nervous. Sure she was fine with the spiders back in the human realm, despite some of them being poisonous, but this was the Boiling Isles!!! The spiders here could be either the same as the ones back home, or way worse. Luz was really hoping for the first thought.

“Now if there are any questions, Come find me. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” The class replied.

Dr. Connors was about to walk away to do some other teacher work, but Viney, observing the spiders, called for his attention after she noticed something a little concerning.

“Dr. Connors.” She called out.

“Yes?”

“There’s 14.”

“I beg your pardon?”  
  
“One’s missing.”


	2. The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While taking notes and examining spiders, something unexpected happens to Luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday, so here’s a new chapter. Enjoy. :-)

Luz was beyond nervous after hearing what Viney just said, however she’s not surprised as things like this tend to happen on a daily basis in the Boiling Isles. 

“14?!?” Luz thought to herself.

“How do you misplace one little spider?!?”

Dr. Connors looked a little shocked. He recalled there being 15 before bringing the spiders to the school. He wasn’t scared however as he’s dealt with more dangerous animals. 

“Do not worry.” He told the class.

“I’ll look for the missing spider. In the meantime, continue with your assignment. If any of you happen to find the spider, please be gentle when using your magic to capture it. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” The class responded.

“But what if I find it?” Luz asked

“Do you not have a glyph that’ll let you capture it, Miss. Noceda?”

“No sir, not yet.”

Dr. Connors sighed at the answer Luz gave him.

“If a student is near you, have them help you, or come find me.”

“Yes sir.”

“Alright class, you may start.”

* * *

Luz and Viney paired up to take notes on the different types of spiders. The spiders here definitely had much more capabilities than the ones back in the human realm. Some of them were able to jump higher, used camouflage to blend in with their environment, had venom strong enough to kill their pray instantly, and quickly sense when they were in danger. Luz was amazed, but was also scared. Viney noticed Luz was a little nervous. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Viney asked

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Luz, I’ve hung out with Barcus for so long, it’s easy to tell when someone’s lying. Now, what’s wrong?”

Luz looked at Viney defeated.

“I’m just a little nervous.”

“About what?” 

“I’ve been looking at all these spiders, and they all have so many abilities that make the ones back home look like wimps.”

“Does this have something to do with the missing spider?” Luz nodded.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s just a spider.”

“But you guys deal with things like this all the time. Sure back home if there was a spider loose in the library, we wouldn’t worry about it. But here, after all I’ve seen, it might be dangerous for me.” Luz replied.

“Hey, I’ve seen you dealt with worse than this. I mean, you took on Emperor Belos!!! Not a lot of people have done that and lived to tell others about it. If you can take on Belos, I’m sure you can handle a spider.”

Hearing this helped Luz cheer up. 

“Thanks Viney.”

“No problem. Now, let’s finish these notes, shall we?” 

Luz nodded.

* * *

After they had finished their notes, Luz and Viney decided to walk around the library and chat.

“So how are you and Emira doing?” Luz asked.

“Good, we’re planning on going out on Saturday.”

“Isn’t Saturday....?” 

“Yep, our first anniversary.” Viney said turning a little red at the thought of it.

“How long have you two been going out?” Luz asked.

“A month.” Viney replied.

“Nice. I’m happy for you two.” 

“Thanks. Hey, can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” Luz said.

“How are you and Amity?”

Luz immediately started turning tomato red after hearing the question. Viney noticed and laughed a little.

“That’s not funny!!!” Luz shouted quietly at Viney.

“It is kind of funny!!” Viney replied still laughing.

Luz groaned as Viney tried to stop herself from laughing.

“Please don’t tell me I have to answer that.”

“Nah, just messing with you, unless you wanna talk about it.” Viney said with a smirk.

“Hell No!!!” Luz shouted quietly as they both started laughing. 

They both continued to chat until it was almost time for lunch. Dr. Connors called the entire class and told them to report back to the classroom to claim their belongings. When one of the students asked about the missing spider, he said he’ll tell the librarians to be on the lookout. 

“Well, we better head back to class.” Viney said. 

As they’re about to leave, Luz just remembered she’s forgetting something.

“Oh shoot!!!” Luz exclaimed.

“What?” Viney asked.

“I forgot my notes! Hold on, I’ll be right back!” 

Luz rushes back into the library, and finds her notes lying on the bench Her and Viney were sitting on while chatting.

“There you are, you little rascals.”

Luz grabs her notes.

“Ok, now I ca-OWW!!!!” 

Luz drops her notes on the floor and groans in pain. She feels the sharp pain in coming from her right hand. She takes a look at her hand and sees what looks like a bite mark. She looks around her surroundings to see if she spots what bit her. Nothing.

“Luz, you okay?”

Luz looks up and sees Viney walking towards her. 

“Yeah, I think something bit me though.”

“What??? Where??”

“On my right hand.”

“Let me see.” 

Viney checks the bite mark on Luz’s hand. She knows every animal and insect bite mark due to how much she studies for the beast care class, but to her surprise, she doesn’t recognize the bite mark.

“That’s weird. I don’t recognize this bite.”

“That’s bad, right?” Luz asked shaking nervously. 

“All I can say is it doesn’t look fatal.”

“Oh Thank God.” Luz sighed in relief.

”God?”

”Right, I’ll tell you another time.”

Viney grabbed a bandage from her pocket and put it on Luz’s hand.

“There, you should be good.”

“Than-“

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

The bell screamed.

“Shit!!! That’s lunch!!!” Luz exclaimed.

“Grab your notes and let’s go!!!”

After grabbing her notes, Luz and Viney ran to straight to Dr. Connors class to grab their bags and headed straight to lunch.

* * *

“Where is she? She’s never this late.” Amity said as she anxiously waits for Luz.

“Relax Amity, she’s probably got caught up with something.” Willow said.

“Isn’t that bad though since it’s Luz we’re talking about?” Gus pointed out only to be elbowed by Willow. 

“You’re not helping!!” She whispered to him.

“Amity, just sit down and eat. She’ll be here.”

Amity sits down, but still refuses to eat until Luz arrives. Just before Willow could tell her to eat, all three of them spot Luz and Viney rushing into the cafeteria to grab their food. 

After grabbing their food, Viney heads over to eat with Jerbo and Barcus while Luz heads to her friends.

“Where were you?” Amity asked.

“Sorry, Viney and I were at the library for today’s assignment.”

“What’d you guys do?” Gus asked.

“We were taking notes on the different types of spiders.”

“That’s nice.” Willow said.

“But that still doesn’t explain why you’re late. Did something happen?” Amity asked.

“Well, I may have forgot-“

“What happened to your hand?!?” Amity interrupted Luz as she notices her bandage.

“Did someone hurt you?!?”

Amity began to turn angry red and purple sparks began to start emerging from her hands. If someone ever hurt Luz and she found out, she’d make sure they’d wish they were dead.

“No Amity, nobody hurt me!!! It’s just a bite!!!” Luz exclaimed trying to calm Amity down before she actually tried to kill someone.

Amity calmed down a bit, but still wondered what bit her.

“So what bit you?”

“Not sure, Viney couldn’t recognize it, but she did say it’s nothing to worry about. So I’m good.” Luz smiled which caused Amity to blush a bit. 

“So, how were your classes today?” Luz asked everyone on the table.

“Mine was great. We were studying about a plant that uses sunlight to conjure up many guardian plants to help protect it when it feels threatened.” Willow said.

“That’s honestly sounds really cool.” Luz smiled

“What about you Gus?”

“It was fine, My illusions are getting better though.” Gus said

“Nice. What about you Amity.” Luz asked.

“It was just the same as everyday. Passing my classes, getting better with my abominations, just the usual. Nothing interesting. Oh that reminds me, are yo-?”

Amity was about to ask Luz about what they were talking about during abominations class, but stops herself after remembering how Luz gets when talking about her real home. It pains her to see Luz depressed, especially if she caused it. 

“Something wrong Amity?” Luz asked.

“No, nothing’s wrong. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, let’s just talk about something else.”

“If something’s bothering you, you can talk to us. You know that, right.”

That’s one of the things Amity loves about Luz, she always cared about others and their well-being. She turned and smiled at her.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it. Nothing’s wrong.”

“Promise?” Luz asked

“Promise.” Willow smiles for both of them while Gus is a little confused.

“Hey, what were you gon-Ow!”

Willow elbowed Gus to get him to shut up which caused everyone at the table to laugh while Gus turned red.

* * *

School had ended. Everyone was either walking home, riding the school carriages, or picked up by their parents. The whole gang waved goodbye to each other, and headed to their own homes. 

Luz grabbed her phone, plugged in her headphones, and started walking home while jamming to one of her favorite songs. (https://youtu.be/r7Rn4ryE_w8)

While walking, she began to feel a little tired. Her body felt like it was getting weaker and weaker the more she walked. 

“That’s strange.” She thought to herself.

“Must be because I didn’t get enough sleep last night. I should take a nap when I get home.” 

She continued to walk until she finally reaches the owl house.

* * *

“What are you cooking Edalyn?” Lilith asked her sister. 

“Some food I read about from this human book I kept. It’s called Pa-st-a, I don’t know if I’m pronouncing it right.” 

Lilith looked at her younger sister surprised.

“You actually read???” She jokingly asked. 

Before Eda could say anything, Luz opens the door and enters. Both sisters greet Luz, but noticed she looked a little pale.

“Hey, you alright kid?” Eda asked.

Luz wanted to lie to her that she’s fine, but knows there’s no fooling Eda once she starts questioning.

“I don’t feel well. I’m gonna go to sleep.”

“Don’t you wanna eat first?”

King came out of nowhere and took one look at the food.

“I don’t think anyone would eat this.” He said looking disgusted at the pasta.

“Hey, it looks good!!” Eda exclaimed.

“You won’t have a bite?” Lilith asked Luz.

“No, thanks. Had a bite.” Luz says as she walks upstairs to her room.

“What do you mean “Had a bite”?” Eda asked.

“Uh, I gotta crash. Everything’s fine.”

Both sisters and King heard her door close and looked at each other confused and worried.

* * *

Once inside her room, Luz began to feel drowsy. She slowly walked towards her bed. She again started feeling weaker and weaker the more she moved. She then fell on the floor, but grabbed the blanket on the bed and covered herself. Her body felt so weak, she couldn’t move an inch. 

All she could do was just go to sleep, and hope that tomorrow....

she’ll feel a whole lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is where the fun begins. I’m currently working on Chapters 3 & 4, so I might upload both chapters on the same day. Anyways, thx for reading and I’ll see on the next chapter. :-)


	3. New Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz wakes up feeling better than ever. Well, a little too better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep y’all waiting. I did say I wouldn’t be active often due to college. Anyways, here’s the new chapter.  
> Enjoy. :-)
> 
> Oh and Happy Thanksgiving!

It’s 6:30 AM. Luz wakes up at the sound of her alarm. She gets up from the floor and turns off her alarm. All of a sudden, it dawned on her. 

She got up like whatever she was feeling yesterday was gone.

“Huh, I guess I was right about me not having enough sleep.” She said to herself.

Luz began to take of her school uniform from the day before, having slept in wearing it, and heads to her closet to grab her other uniform. However, Luz looks at her mirror and stops moving after making another discovery. She grew muscles!

“WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SKINNY NERD GIRL ARMS?!?!” She thought to herself. 

She looked at herself surprised, but amazed. How did this happen?

“This has to be a dream!!! There’s no way I go from feeling like absolute shit yesterday to this!!!” 

Luz then pinches herself thinking she’s going to wake up still in pain, but nothing happens.

“OH MY GOD!!! THIS ISN’T A DREAM!!! THIS ISN’T A DREAM!!! THIS ISN’T A DREAM!!! THIS ISN’T A DREAM!!!” Luz shouted in her thoughts.

All of a sudden, someone knocks on her door which made Luz jump a little.

“Luz?”

It was Lilith. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you all right?”

“Uh... I’m fine.”

“Any better this morning? Any change?”

“Change?”

Luz took another quick look in the mirror.

“Yeah. Big change.”

“Well, hurry then! You’re going to be late!”

“Alright.”

* * *

While waiting for Luz to finish upstairs, Eda attempts to make pancakes but struggles to flip them in the air.

“Damn, how the hell does Luz do this so easily?” She mumbled to herself.

“What are you doing now, Edalyn?” Lilith asked.

“Making some pancakes.”

“Weh?!?” 

King woke up from his slumber and rushes to Eda panicking that she’ll ruin his favorite breakfast.

“NO, STOP COOKING!!! YOU’LL RUIN IT!!!!

“No I won’t! Honestly, I think I’m doing a pretty good job.” 

King takes one look at the pancakes, and to his and Lilith’s surprise, they actually looked good and not burned or looked like an abomination. King sighed in relief, causing the two sisters to chuckle a bit.

“Hey Lilly, did you check on Luz?”

“I did, she sounds like she’s feeling better.”

“I hope so.” Eda mumbled as she knows Luz tends to lie about her well-being so they don’t have to worry.

As if perfectly timed, Eda and Lilith hear Luz rushing down the stairs. But to their surprise, they see Luz running against the wall while holding on to the railings on the stairs. Luz then jumped of the wall and landed perfectly on the floor.

“Goodness Me!” Lilith exclaimed.

“Morning!” Luz exclaimed cheerfully.

“Jeez, I thought you were sick kid.” Eda said.

“I got better.”

Eda smiled hearing that.

“Hey, I made your favorite breakfa-“

“Sorry, I gotta go.” Luz interrupted as she’s grabbing her bag.

Eda looked at Luz a little sad as she spent the past few minutes making pancakes for her, but understood that if she stayed a while longer, she’ll be late for school.

“Hold on, I’ll get my staff.”

“You don’t have to, I feel like walking today.”

Eda looked at Luz surprised. Luz always needed a ride to the school. But the school wasn’t that far, so she didn’t argue.

“Damn, she’s definitely feeling a lot better.” Eda thought to herself.

“You haven’t eaten anything. Have you got your lunch money?” Lilith asked.

“Yeah, I got it.”

“Hey Kid, Lilith and I are going to be out tonight. So you’re in charge of the house when you get back from school. Remember, no-“

“No loud parties and No bringing the house to life.” Luz finished her sentence smiling. 

“Exactly. Have a great day.”

“You too. Bye guys.”

Once outside, Luz put on her headphones, played another favorite song of hers, and began walking to the school. (https://youtu.be/W-jvzM-YJp0)

Back inside the house, Eda and Lilith looked at each other a bit relieved that Luz is doing better, but they hear something loud munching from coming from the kitchen. 

Eda investigates, and catches King eating the pancakes.

“Hey!!!” Eda shouted.

“What?!? I was hungry!!!”

* * *

Luz reached the school, and to her surprise, wasn’t late. Just before she could enter the school, she hears a familiar voice calling out her name from behind. 

“Hey Luz!” Amity greeted alongside Edric and Emira.

“Hiya Amity!”

“Hey, what about us Cutie?” Em asked causing Luz to turn a little red by the nickname.

“Hey you two.” Luz greeted the twins with a smile.

“You’re here early? That’s a first.” Amity said jokingly.

“Hey, What about Ed and Em? They’re always late too.”

“Trust me, I’ve tried many things to get them to come early. They’ve never worked.” Amity replies frowning at the thoughts of the attempts she pulled which caused her siblings to chuckle.

“By the way, why are you two early?” Luz asked the twins.

“We’ve got a pop quiz for Illusions. We didn’t study last night, so we decided to come early.” Ed replied.

“Funny, Viney and I have a pop quiz as well.” 

“Have you studied?” Ed asked.

“Don’t need to. Dr. Connors is allowing the class to use notes.” Luz replied.

“Damn, lucky!” Ed pouted causing Em and Amity to laugh.

“Anyways, Edric and I need to go now before class starts. We’ll talk more later.” Em said as she grabs Ed’s arm.

“Okay, see you guys later then.” Luz says as she waves goodbye at them.

“See you guys at lunch.” Both twins said in unison as they entered the school.

Just before Luz and Amity were about to enter, they both hear someone calling for Amity’s attention.

“Amity.”

They both turn around and see Amity’s father, Alador Blight, walking towards them with what looks like Amity’s lunchbox in his hand.

“Won’t you be needing this?”

“Thanks Dad.” Amity smiled.

“Who’s this?” he asked looking at Luz. 

“Oh, this is Luz Noceda. Luz this is my dad, Alador Blight.”

Luz almost didn’t want to say hi to him as she remembers the flashback from Willow’s memories, but knew she couldn’t be rude.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Blight.” Luz greeted with a smile.

“Nice to finally meet you, Luz.” He smiled back.

“Finally???” Luz thought to herself.

“Amity has told her mother and I a lot about you.” 

“She has?”

“Yes, she says you’re a remarkable person and that you’re a bright classmate.” He said.

“Dad!!!” Amity exclaimed turning red which caused Alador to chuckle a little.

“Aww, thanks Amity.”

“However, she does tell me you’re always late.” He added.

“Damn.” Luz muttered which caused both Alador and Amity to laugh.

“But seeing as you’re here early, I would call that a start.” Alador said with a smile.

Luz smiled back.

Before they could talk more, the school bell screamed.

“Well, I do believe you two should get going.” Alador said

“Right, Bye Dad.” Amity replies before giving her father a hug which made Luz smile a bit.

“Make sure Edric and Emira stay out of trouble.” He said.

“I will.” Amity replied.

“Nice meeting you, Mr. Blight.” Luz said.

“Nice meeting you too, Luz.” He smiled. 

Both girls then rushed inside to their first period.

“That’s your Dad???” Luz asked Amity.

“Yeah, why?” 

“It’s just that I remembered what you showed Inner Willow and I when we were in Willow’s memories. I always thought your dad was a bad person, but after what I saw, he doesn’t seem so bad.”

“Yeah, that was a long time ago. Him and Mom changed though.”

“What made them change?” Luz asked.

“I guess they started to realize what they were doing was awful and wanted to change for me and my brother and sister.”

“Well, I’m glad they did.” Luz said.

“Yeah, me too.” Amity replied smiling.

* * *

It was lunchtime. Luz was already sitting at the table with her food waiting for the others. Amity entered the cafeteria and grabbed some food, even though she brought her own food, and started walking towards the table. 

When Amity walked by Luz to sit in front of her, Luz started to hear a weird buzzing noise. All of a sudden, Amity slips on a spilled drink. Luz sees this and quickly catches her. She looks up and spots Amity’s food in the air. Luz quickly grabs Amity’s tray and catches the food as they land perfectly on the tray.

“Wow, great reflexes!” Amity says surprised at what she just witnessed.

Luz was just as surprised as Amity. She knew that she had never done anything like this before. She then gives Amity her tray and sits back down still shocked.

“Hey, you alright?” Amity asked. 

“Yeah, just a little surprised. Don’t worry about it.” Luz replied smiling. 

Before Amity could say something, Willow and Gus arrive with Boscha.

Boscha started hanging out with them after the confrontation Luz had with Belos. At first, she was still the same old Boscha they were used to, but then she started to slowly change. She still has her bad girl personality, but she started being more nicer to the group, particularly Willow. No one knows why except for Amity as she knows Boscha too well.

“Hey you two lovebirds.” Boscha greeted Luz and Amity.

“Shut up Boscha!” Amity replies while turning a little red which caused Boscha to laugh.

The whole group sat down and started chatting. Luz continued to eat while listening to them. Luz then feels something on her wrist. She looks down and sees her fork stuck to her sleeve. She raises her hand a little expecting the fork to fall off, but it was still stuck. Luz looked a little confused. She then grabs the fork to pull it off. However as she starts to pull the fork, she makes a big discovery. The fork was attached to a web that coming from her wrist. 

“That’s weird.” She says to herself.

She then pressed two of her fingers near her wrist to snap the web. The web snaps, but to her surprise, another web shoots out of her wrist across to the next table and ensnares a tray with food.

Luz wanted to freak out, but didn’t want to make a scene and worry her friends. She looks to her friends to see if they noticed, but sees they are are still talking. She looks back at the tray. Not knowing what to do, she pulls her wrist closer to herself to try and snap the web, hoping another web doesn’t shoot out.

She then hears the buzzing noise from earlier again. She looks up and sees the tray that was attached to the web coming right at her. She quickly ducks, and the tray hits a student sitting behind her. The food spilled all over the student’s back. The other students started laughing at him. Luz quickly got up and saw the student she accidentally hit. It was Mattholomule. 

Matt looks behind and sees the mess on his back. He then looks at Luz and puts two and two together. He immediately got up and started walking towards Luz. Before he could even get closer, Amity stepped in. 

“Is there a problem, Matt?” She asked coldly.

“Out of my way, Blight!!” He replied angrily.

“Is there a problem?” She repeated.

“Your human pet made a mess on my back and needs to learn a lesson!!”

Hearing this made Amity’s hands spawn purple flames. 

“What...Did...You...Say?!?!”

“You heard me bitch!!! Now Move!!!”

Matt then tries to walk around her to get to Luz, only to get punched by Amity. 

Amity punched him so hard, she sent flying back a few feet away from the table. He quickly got up from the floor, blood dripping from his nose. He looked at Amity scared. The whole cafeteria saw this and went quiet.

“Come near us again, and I’ll kick your fucking ass back to that snake hole you came from!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!” Amity screamed. 

Matt quickly nodded and got up and left the cafeteria. The whole cafeteria started talking about what just happened. Amity calmed down and walked back to the others.

“Sorry about that Luz.” She apologized. 

She looked up only to see Luz was gone.

* * *

(https://youtu.be/6rQB0JtMz9c)

Luz didn’t know where she was, but didn’t care. She kept on running until she stumbled upon the market area in Bonesborough. She spots an empty alleyway and runs towards it. Once there, Luz starts questioning herself. 

“First the muscles, then those reflexes, and now those webs? What the hell is happening to me?”

She leans against the wall, and lets out a big sigh. While thinking to herself, she catches something at the corner of her eye. She notices a spider making its own web. The sight of that caused Luz to realize something. She looks at her right hand and examines the bite mark from yesterday. She looks back at the spider and then back at the bite. She then connects the puzzle pieces and comes to a realization. 

“The Missing Spider!!! It bit me!!! But what did it do to me???” Luz asked herself.

She then remembers the different types of spiders she and Viney examined and remembers the unique abilities each of them had. She starts to realize she had some of these abilities now too.

“Did it give me powers?” She asked herself as her eyes widened at the thought of her having powers. 

Luz slowly turns to look at the wall and walks towards it.

“Only one way to find out.”

She puts her right hand on the wall, then her left. She moves her right hand up, then her left. She starts repeating this and keeps moving her hands as if she is climbing up the wall. She starts to notice that the edge of the roof was getting closer, and closer, and closer every time she moved her hands upwards. 

She then stops. She turns her head to look down, and her eyes widened in shock. She sees that she’s nowhere near the ground. Her head starts to process what’s she’s looking at until finally coming to realization.

Luz just climbed up a wall!

Luz begins to smile.

“WOOO-HOO!!!!!”

* * *

Luz then started running across rooftops and leaping onto the next one. She doesn’t stop herself as she keeps on running. Every jump she made, she would look below and saw how high she was which caused her to scream out of pure amazement. 

She kept going until she looked up ahead and saw the next rooftop was too far out for her to leap across. She then stopped and was panting.

“That was fucking Awesome!!!” She said to herself while laughing.

Luz then looks up ahead and sees a construction crane from a nearby construction site idle. She then looks at her wrist and comes up with an idea. She then throws her hand out. 

“GO, WEB!”

Nothing happened. She tries again.

“FLY!”

Again, Nothing happened.

“UP, UP AND AWAY, WEB!”

Luz looks back at wrist wondering how she’s do it the first time. All of a sudden, she remembers the lunch incident and the formation her hand was in when she accidentally shot a web at the lunch tray. She then pressed her two fingers near her wrist as if she’s doing a rock on sign, and to her surprise, a column of web threads shoot out of her wrist. 

Luz looks in amazement. She then shoots another web, trying hit the crane but misses. She shoots another web. This time the web wraps around the edge of the crane, causing Luz to have hold on the other end of the web. 

She feels the web tighten. She then has the craziest thought come to her head. She looks to see how high she is, and feels butterflies in her stomach at the sight. She doesn’t know if she could do it, but she’ll never know unless she tries.

“You’re crazy Luz.” She tells herself.

Luz holds on to the web tightly and prepares to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous.

“Tallyho.”

She inhales and jumps off the building, clinging on to the web. She lets out a loud scream as she swings to the next rooftop. She makes it, but is unable to stop herself from swinging. She then crashes into a billboard on the rooftop and falls onto the floor. She quickly picks herself up. 

“I’m good! I’m good!”

* * *

It was nighttime when Luz started heading back home. Once there, she was greeted by a grumpy King.

“Where were you!” He exclaimed.

“Sorry, I had the strangest day.”

King’s belly starts to grumble. 

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting. I’ll make some food. What do want?”

“The Blood of My Enemies!!!” King exclaimed.

“How about some Pizza?” 

King’s eyes lit up. He quickly nodded his head and Luz began cooking.

“So, how was this strange day of yours?” King asked, trying to make conversation while waiting eagerly for his food.

“Scary at first, but then...

Amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 4 will be uploaded sometime next week. Again, thank you all so much for reading and for all the support you have given. As always, I’ll see you in the next chapter.


	4. Back to Formula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alador is close to losing his job and must take measures into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for being this late!!! I’ll explain in the ending notes.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :-)

“We solved the horizon glide and the multi-g balance issues.” Dr. Birkins said to Kikimora and Warden Wrath while showing them the improvements that were made to the new glider built for the Emperor’s Coven. 

“I apologize for interrupting Dr. Birkins, but we’ve already seen the glider.” Kikimora stated.

“That’s not we’re here for.” Warden Wrath growled.

“Kikimora, good to see you again!”

Kikimora turns around to see Alador Blight had finally arrived.

“Mr. Blight.” Kikimora greeted.

“Always a pleasure to have the Emperor’s Coven pay Oscorp a little visit.”

Alador had been working with Oscorp since he graduated from Hexside. He got the job easily due to the fact that his father was very close friends with the founder, Norman Osborne.

“Mr. Blight, Emperor Belos would like to know the progress on the performance enhancers. How’s it going so far?” Kikimora asked.

Before Alador could open his mouth, Dr. Birkins spoke first.

“We tried vapor inhalation with rodent subjects and showed an 800 percent increase in strength.”

“800 percent? That’s excellent.” Warden Wrath said sounding pleased.

“Now we can finally destroy those owl brats.”

“Wrath, you know as well as I know that The Emperor pardoned them. They are no threat to us. Yet.” Kikimora said. 

“Any side effects?” She asked.

“In one trial, yes.” Dr. Birkins replied.

Before she could continue with the report, Alador interrupted.

“It was an aberration. All the tests since then have been successful.”

“In the trial that went wrong, what happened? What were the side effects?” Kikimora asked Dr. Birkins concerned.

“Violence, Aggression...and Insanity.” She replied.

“And what do you recommend?”

“That was only one test.” Alador interrupted yet again.

“With the exception of Dr. Birkins, our entire staff certifies the product is ready.”

Kikimora didn’t believe one word from him and looks back to Dr. Birkins.

“Dr. Birkins?” 

Dr. Birkins knew she couldn’t lie to the Emperor’s Coven.

“I believe we need to take the whole line back to formula.” 

Kikimora sighed in disappointment and looked at Alador, who looked disappointed as well.

“Mr. Blight, I’m going to be frank with you. The Emperor has given the go-ahead to Quest to build a prototype of their exoskeleton design. They test in two weeks.”

Hearing this made both Alador and Dr. Birkins scared, but Alador kept a stern look to keep them from knowing how he felt.

“And if you’re so-called performance enhancers have not had a successful trial by that date, we won’t hesitate to shut Oscorp down.” Warden Wrath said.

After they had left, Alador was stressing out. The fact that they have two weeks to fix the enhancers was a huge problem. It’s not enough time for them. If they failed, it would be impossible to find a job elsewhere that paid as well as Oscorp. Not to mention that everyone wouldn’t want to hire him if they found out about him failing Emperor Belos. 

Suddenly, an idea popped up. It was risky, but he has no other choice. He turned to Dr. Birkins.

“Meet me here tonight at 8:45.” He said in a way that Dr. Birkins knows he has a solution.

“You’ve got something?”

“Yes.”

“What’s the plan?”

“We’re going to test the enhancers.”

“Alright, I’ll see if I can request some rodents.”

“No, we’re not going to test it on mice.”

This confused Dr. Birkins at first, until she realized what Alador was planning.

“No.”

“We don’t have any other choice.”

“Yes we do! We can-“

“If we try taking our time to improve the enhancers, it’ll already be past two weeks and we’ll both lose our job. We don’t have a choice.” 

Dr. Birkins wanted to try and talk Alador out of doing this, but she knew there’s no way they can complete everything in just 14 days. She hates to admit, but she knew Alador was right.

Alador looked at his watch and noticed it was 4:30.

“I have to go, my family is expecting me.”

“Same, I’ll see you later.”

* * *

“He deserved it Mom!!” Amity shouted to her mother, Odalia, about what happened earlier at school.

“No need to shout dear. I’m sure you’re right, but you know they’re other things you could’ve done instead of punching him.”

“Like what, telling Principal Bump?”

“No, trust me, If the teachers love seeing a fight break out, than I know Bump is the same.” Odalia said as she remembers her times at Hexside when she was Amity’s age which made her smile a bit.

“So what should I have done?”

“You could’ve just summoned your abomination.”

“....Okay, that’s true.” Amity admitted.

Just before they could continue, they both hear the front door open and knew who it was.

“We’ll talk about this more later. Go make sure your siblings don’t accidentally blow up the house.” Odalia whispered.

Amity nods and begins to walk upstairs, but accidentally bumps into her father.

“Hey, dad.” She greeted only to receive a sigh from him as he received a call from the school about what happened.

“Amity, I know you had a good reason to punch the other student, but you know there are other things you could’ve done to prevent you getting in trouble.” He tells her. 

“I know, but he was going to hurt Luz!”

“No need to shout. Like I said, I know you had a good reason. Just think before you act next time, okay?.”

“Okay.” She replied smiling a bit.

He lets her head upstairs and walks into the living room to greet his wife.

“You’re a little late. Trouble at work?” Odalia asked.

“Sadly yes.”

Hearing this caused Odalia to sit up.

“What happened?”

“The Emperor’s Coven visited today. They wanted to know the update on the enhancers.”

“Let me guess, they’re not ready yet and you have a deadline?”

Alador looked at her surprised.

“Damn you’re good.”

“I mean, I was top student when it came to the Oracle Track.” She joked which caused them to both laugh a bit. 

“So, I’m guessing that means you’ll be working late now.” She asked.

“Yes.”

“How long is the deadline?”

“Two weeks.”

“Yikes!”

“I’m heading back in a bit. Just came for dinner and to rest a bit.” He said with a sigh. 

Odalia noticed he was nervous and held his hand.

“We’ll get through this.” She said offering a smile.

He looks at her and smiled back.

“I know.”

They both smiled at each other until Odalia noticed Edric walking towards the kitchen.

“Oh no!”

“What?” Alador asked concerned

“I have some bad news.”

“What is it?” He asked worryingly. 

“It’s about dinner.”

Alador did not like this already

“Edric is cooking tonight.”

His eyes widened.

“Oh Sh-“

BOOM!!!!

He was cut off by the sound of an explosion coming from the kitchen.

“SORRY!!!” Edric shouted causing them both to groan.

* * *

The flight back to Oscorp felt long due to the nerves getting to Alador. He knew what he and Birkins were about to do was risky, but with the deadline being two weeks, they had no other option. 

He arrived at the lab and was greeted by a panicking Birkins.

“Is everything ready?” He asked only to receive a surprised yelp from her.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“I thought you heard the door.”

“No, I didn’t!” She replied as she tries her very best to calm down.

“So, Is everything ready?” He asked again.

“Yes, but...maybe we shouldn’t do this.” 

Alador groans and prepares the enhancers.

“Alador, please listen to me! The data just doesn’t justify this test!”

He ignores her and continues to prep the testing chamber.

“I’m begging you! We can’t do this!”

“Don’t be a coward.” He responds sounding already frustrated with her pleas.

“Let me reschedule with a proper medical staff and a volunteer! If you just give me time-“

“Time! Let me remind you that in two weeks we’ll have lost the contract to Quest and We’ll both loose our jobs!” He shouted.

He noticed Birkins shocked and calms himself down. 

“I’m sorry. I know you mean well, but we have no other choice.”

He turns around and looks at the glass testing chamber.

“Sometimes you gotta do things yourself.”

He turns back to face Birkins.

“Do you have the Promachloraperazine potion?”

“What for?” Birkins asked concerned.

“It begins catalyzation when the vapor hits the bloodstream.”

She grabs the potion and hands it to him.

He looked at the bottle and was scared. He knew once drank it, there’s no turning back. He tried so hard to come up other solutions to their problem, but he knew they would never work. 

He didn’t want let his family down.

He didn’t want to let Amity down.

He then looked back to bottle determined.

“Bottoms up.”

He drank the whole bottle and began to enter the testing chamber. 

Once inside, the door behind closed completely.

Dr. Birkins rushes to the control panel and activates the chamber. 

“You ready?” She shouts for Alador to hear.

He nods.

She then pressed the release button, and the vapor of the enhancers enter the chamber. She then sees Alador disappear as the vapor completely engulfs the entire chamber. She already regretted doing this.

It’s been a two minutes since she activated the chamber, and nothing has happened yet. Birkins was sweating nervously. She feared something horrible was about to happen.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of someone choking.

She looks at the chamber, but sees nothing but the green vapor. She looks closer, and sees Alador laying on the floor motionless.

“ALADOR!!!” She screamed.

She immediately without hesitation rushed to the control panel and shuts down the chamber. 

The vapor then disappeared and Birkins then rushes inside the chamber to Alador.

“Alador!!! Can you hear me?!?”

He doesn’t respond.

She than checks his pulse. Nothing.

“No! Not on my watch!!!”

She began to press on his chest repeatedly until she felt his pulse or heartbeat.

A few minutes pass, and just when she was almost ready to give up, she feels his pulse return.

“Oh thank goodness.” She says to herself relieved. 

She looks back at Alador as he begins to open his eyes. But she then noticed something off.

His eyes were glowing bright green.

“Alador, Are Yo-“

Before she knew it, his right hand was on her throat and she was being lifted off the ground. She tried to break free from his grasp, but struggled as he was too strong. She looks at him and sees him smirking at her as her vision begins to fade.

“Alador’s not here right now. But if you’d like, you can leave a message.”

* * *

“Dad?”

“DAD?!?”

Alador woke up at the sound of Amity screaming his name and found himself laying on the floor in his study.

“Dad, you alright?!?” She asked sounding worried.

“What happened?” He asked confused.

“I was getting ready for school and I noticed the room was open! I came in and found you laying on the floor not breathing!” Amity explained while trying her best to hold back her tears. 

“Don’t shout. I’m right hear.”

“I’m sorry! It’s just... I almost thought...” She started to cry at the thought of almost losing her dad.

Alador then pulls her into a hug and comforts her.

“It’s alright, I’m still here.” He said in a comforting voice.

She looked up at him and smiled.

She then started to calm herself down and helps him off the floor, until they heard the crystal ball on the desk ringing.

“Go and get ready.” Alador tells Amity.

She nods and leaves the room.

He walks to his desk and answers the ball.

“Mr. Blight?”

“Yes?”

“I regret to inform you that Dr. Birkins is dead.”

This shocked Alador.

“What?!?”

“They found her body this morning in the lab. She’s been murdered, sir.”

Alador couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“What are you talking about?”

“And the flight suit and the glider...”

“What about it?”

“It’s been stolen, sir.”

“No...”

“I’m sorry to break the news to you. Mr. Osborne knows you and Birkins were good friends, so he’s letting take the day off. I’m sorry for your loss.”

The call ends.

Alador finds himself sitting on the floor again. He can’t figure out what the hell is happening.

First he wakes up on the floor and almost scared Amity into thinking he was dead, then his best friend was murdered, and now the equipment for the Emperor’s Coven was stolen?!? 

“This can’t get any worse.” He thought to himself.

Then he noticed something.

He felt a bit weak.

Physically no, but something about himself felt off. He looked at the cauldron containing abomination goo that was in his study.

He then stood up.

“Abomination, Rise.” He ordered.

To his surprise, nothing happened.

“Abomination, Rise!” He said more sternly.

Again, nothing happened.

“That’s strange.” He thought to himself.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

He turned around startled by the strange noise.

There was nothing.

He kept looking around the room to see what caused the sudden noise that sounded like someone laughing at him.

“It was probably Edric and Emira messing around again.” He thought to himself.

He then calmed down and left the room still startled by the noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason I kinda disappeared was because not only because of college, but so much has happened in my personal life that I kinda forgot about this story until recently. Again I’m so sorry. Anyways, I haven’t started on the next chapter yet, but I’ll start working on it when I can. 
> 
> Thx for reading, and I’ll see you in the next chapter. :-)


	5. Costume Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz makes her first suit for a big fight coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> Hope you all are having a great day. Enjoy the new chapter. :-)

“How does this thing work, Luz?” King asked as he’s holding Luz’s phone. 

“Do you see a red dot blinking on the screen?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok good. Now just keep the phone facing me, and I’ll let you know when to stop recording.” 

King grumbled as he was in the middle of his nap when Luz woke him up to do more of her little experiments with her new powers. But this time, she wanted to record it.

“Alright, ready?” Luz asked.

King nods.

“Okay. This is Test #19, and today I’m gonna working on my aiming for shooting web balls. So, time for some Target Practice.” 

She then points to where she’s going to shooting her webs, and king looks to see the targets are his “minions”.

“HEY!!! You’re not going to be doing your experiments on my minions! I need them!!!” He shouted.

“Calm down King, the webs won’t destroy them. Plus, the webs dissolve in two hours.” 

He grumbled which almost got Luz to adore his little tantrum, but still needed to focus.

“Alright, here goes nothing.”

She then looked carefully at her target, pressed two of her fingers near her wrist quickly, and shot a web ball at the target. She missed the first time which caused King to mock her.

She rolled her eyes and shot another web, this time hitting Mr. Snugglepuss.

“Yes! That’s one!” She exclaimed while King shed a few tears.

“I’ll avenge you....my second in command.”

Luz then aims at the other targets and shoots more web balls at them, successfully hitting each of them which caused her to jump out of pure excitement. 

“Ok, one more target!”

She looks up and aims at the last target. She pressed two fingers on her wrist, but to her surprise, a column of web threads shoot out instead.

She looks back at her hand and realizes she didn’t release her two fingers quick enough for her to shoot the web balls. 

She looks back at her target, and sees the web did hit it.

“I guess that still counts.”

She snaps the web, and tells King to stop recording.

“So, what do you think?” She asks him.

“I’d say a 7/10.”

“Hm. Not bad.”

They’re both interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Luz?”

It was Eda.

Luz walks to the door and opens it very little to keep Eda from seeing the mess.

“Yeah?”

“What’s all that noise?”

“Just King.”

“HEY!!!” King shouted

“That explains a lot. Anyways, Lilith and I are heading out to sell the last load.” Eda said which caused Luz’s eyes to widen. 

“Wait, so what happens now???”

“Don’t worry about it kid. Lilith and I might have to look for jobs, but we’ll be fine.” Eda replied hoping to calm Luz down.

“We’ll be back in three hours. Remember, no-“

“No loud parties and No bringing the house to life.” Luz finished for her which caused Eda to smile.

“See you in a few hours kid.” Eda said as she closed the door. 

Luz immediately turned and sat on the ground, feeling a little down. She wanted to do something that would help both Eda and Lilith. 

“Hey, Luz!” King shouted to get her attention.

“Yeah?”

“Your phone thing is almost dead.” He said while looking at the battery percentage which read 3%.

“Hand it over.” Luz said as she got up from the floor.

King gives her the phone.

She then grabbed a sheet of paper and began to draw an electricity glyph. She activates it and quickly puts her phone on top of it to avoid shocking herself. The glyph shocks the phone, causing the battery to go from 3% to 100%.

She then turned her phone completely off, and lays down on her new bed that Lilith got her when she saw that Luz had been sleeping on the floor. She tries to think of what she can do to help them.

She could try getting a job, but that probably won’t work since she’s still a little too young to be working. She could ask Eda how to pickpocket, but that’s something she herself wouldn’t want to do.

Her thoughts are then interrupted as her stomach started to grumble.

She looks to King.

“Hey, you want something small?” She asked him.

King looked a little confused.

“Small?”

“As in something small to eat while we wait for Eda and Lilith.” She explained.

“Oh, sure! What’s on the menu?”

“Well, we could make some sandwiches.”

“That’ll do.”

“Alright then, let’s go!” Luz exclaimed as both her and King charge down the stairs.

* * *

Selling the human stuff surprisingly goes well for both Eda and Lilith. A lot of costumers come by and quickly are intrigued by the items that the humans use. Thankfully Eda and Lilith don’t have to worry about the guards coming by since they’re pardoned by Belos himself after Luz rescued them.

They try their best to ignore the feeling they both share, but still wonder if he’s up to something.

As the day goes on, Lilith notices Eda is a little tense.

“You alright Edalyn?” She asks.

Eda wants to lie, but she knows Lilith is like her. She can easily tell when someone’s lying.

“It’s about Luz.”

“What’s wrong with her now?”

“She’s worried about our current situation, and I can’t help but worry she’ll try doing something that’ll get her into trouble.” Eda explained while selling a plastic sword to a costumer.

“I don’t think that’s something to worry about Edalyn. So what if she wants to help?”

“Maybe you didn’t hear me right Lily. She’ll try doing something that’ll get her into trouble! I mean I don’t know if you’ve noticed but that kid is a beacon for trouble!” Eda shouted.

“Lower your voice Edalyn!” Lilith shouted quietly to her. 

Eda looks around and realizes she’s drawing attention. She starts to calm herself down.

“Sorry. I love Luz with all my heart, but I don’t need her doing something that could get her hurt. I mean she could’ve died when she took on Belos!” She explained to Lilith.

“I get what you’re saying and I agree with you, but maybe you shouldn’t worry about her. I think she’s smart enough not try anything extreme.” Lilith reassured her. 

Eda knows her sister is wiser than her, but she still worries about Luz, who is now like a daughter to her. But maybe Lilith had a point.

And who knows, maybe Luz isn’t planning anything.

“Maybe you’re right.” Eda told Lilith who smiled.

“Hey, try not to worry about it.”

They both shared smiles and got back to work.

However Eda noticed someone stealing one of the items.

It was a weird rectangular thing with a trigger.

She tries to stop him, but didn’t want to cause a ruckus.

She lets him go.

* * *

“Hey.” 

Luz looked up at King who called for her attention as she wasn’t saying anything in the past few minutes. He knew something was bugging her.

“You alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine, just thinking.” She replied with a smile.

King didn’t believe her.

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

King continues to finish his sandwich while Luz heads into the living room and sits on the couch. 

She continues to think of ways she can help out Eda, one where it doesn’t involve herself getting into trouble. 

“What to do, what to do?” She thinks to herself. 

Luz thinks to herself for almost an hour, until King notices her.

“Ok, something’s definitely wrong!” He exclaimed.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m just trying to think.” Luz replied.

“Think of what exactly?”

“I don’t know, stuff!”

King was looking a little frustrated with Luz as she keeping things to herself. He then crawls onto the couch and sits besides her. 

“Luz?”

Luz looked at him and knew that no matter how much she tells him that she’s fine, he’s not going to believe her.

She sighed in defeat.

“I’m just a little nervous about what might happen to Eda.” She began to explain.

King looks at her confused.

“I mean I know I shouldn’t be since it’s probably not a big deal, but it’s something similar to what happened with my mom!” 

As soon as she brought up her mother, she began to shed tears in her eyes. 

Before she could say more, King stopped her.

“You don’t have to continue.” 

King may enjoy seeing many people in deep despair, but when it’s his booboo buddy, he’ll do whatever he can to help cheer her up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to break down.” Luz apologized

“You don’t have to apologize.” King assured her.

“I’m gonna go rest for a bit. Try not to make a mess, okay?”

“Sure.”

As soon as Luz went upstairs, King assembled a meeting with his minions.

“Alright Listen Up!!” He shouted

“One of allies is in deep despair, and we need to help. I want all of you to come up with something that will please Luz. Is that understood?!?”

His “minions” stood their motionless. One fell on its side, hitting a newspaper that Eda was reading before she left.

“Hey, no slacking on the job!!!” He shouted at the minion.

He then ran up to it and made it sit back up, until he noticed something in the newspaper.

He noticed an ad that said this Friday, there was going to be a wrestling match with a certain challenge. If a contestant is able to stay in the ring for three minutes and win the fight, they would win 3,000 snails.

King eyes lit up.

“This could work!!!” He said to himself.

“But wait, Luz probably won’t be able to do it since she’s probably not good in a fight.”

He was about to give up on the idea, until he noticed something on the edge of the wall.

A spider web.

Then the realization hits him.

“Of Course, Her Powers!!!” He exclaimed.

He looked back at the minion.

“You! I shall reward you once I think of something!”

He then rushed upstairs, and barged into Luz’s room causing her to jump.

“Don’t do that!” She screamed.

“Sorry, but my minion found something that can help you!”

He hands her the newspaper and points to the ad.

“Wrestling? I’m not good at fighting King.” She says King then pointed to her wrist.

She looks at it confused until she realized what he’s trying to tell her. Her eyes then lit up.

“This could work! But I can’t go in my clothes.” She says.

“Didn’t you mention before that you would make your own costumes for something you humans call “Halloween”?” King asked.

Luz eyes widened as King gave her an idea.

She then looks at him.

“You know what I’m thinking?” She asks with a smile.

King shook his head.

“TIME FOR A MONTAGE!!!”

* * *

(https://youtu.be/2OX0UVCzCXc)

Luz looked around some of the human trash that Eda decided to keep hoping to find something for her outfit. 

Luckily, she found red hoodie but with torn sleeves. It wasn’t a problem though since she found a light blue sweatsuit that would fit her right after.

She then found some red boots and a pair of fingerless black and red gloves, but she needed one more thing. 

A mask.

Luckily after few minutes, she found a red ski mask with some goggles.

Before she rushed upstairs to prepare her suit, she noticed some sticker book.

“Oh, maybe I can find a symbol for my suit!” She thought to herself. 

She grabbed the book and rushed upstairs to prepare her suit.

The suit wasn’t outstanding or anything, but Luz knew it would do. 

She then grabbed the sticker book, and looked for anything that would fit well with the suit.

She went through so many pages hoping to find something, until she hit the jackpot.

She found a small black spider-emblem.

She quickly peeled off the sticker, and carefully pressed it onto the suit.

Her suit was ready.

* * *

“So King, What do you think?” She asked

King examined the homemade suit.

“I’d say it’s 5/10.”

“Eh, good enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little short. So in case you’re wondering, yes her wrestling suit is the homemade suit from Homecoming. Sorry if some of you were you were expecting more. As for King knowing Luz’s secret, he found out when Luz shot a web right in front of him to grab water that was on top of her shelf.


	6. “With Great Power... Comes Great Responsibility.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz tries to head to the fight, but Eda decides to take her.; Alador starts hearing laughter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but the next two will be longer. 
> 
> Enjoy! :-)

Today was the day! Luz was beyond both excited and nervous. Excited because she knows she can do this. Nervous because what if something goes wrong? Either way, she’s still going through with it. After all, this was for Eda. 

Luz packed her suit in her backpack and rushed downstairs where both Eda and Lilith were.

“Hey guys, I’m going out.” Luz said to them.

Eda looked at Luz a little concerned. 

“Where you off to exactly?” Eda asked.

Luz tensed up a bit at the question.

“To hang out with Willow and Gus.” She explained.

Eda wanted to believe her, but she wasn’t having it. Although she wanted to tell Luz no, she knew no matter what she told her, Luz would still do whatever she’s planning to do. 

“Hold on kid, let me grab owlbert.”

Luz didn’t like the sound of that.

“Oh, you don’t have to. I can walk.”

“Nope, I’ll take you.”

She quickly grabbed owlbert and turned to Lilith.  
  
“Keep an eye on King.”

“I will. You two be safe.”

Both Luz and Eda nodded and exited The Owl House.

“So, where’s plant girl and dweebs?” Eda asked. 

Luz didn’t want to tell her exactly where she was heading since that’s a place both Willow and Gus would never be, so she tried to think of a place that was near the fight.

Then it hit her.

“The library.”

* * *

It’s been already almost two weeks since the visit from the Emperor’s Coven, and still no progress on the enhancers. Only 1 day left.

Just the thought of it scared Alador. He’s unable to rest right now due to the thought of losing his job and failing his family.

“Hey Dad, something wrong?” Edric asked as he was passing by his study and can see his father frustrated.

“I’m fine, just some issues with work. Nothing to worry about.” He replied

“Alright then. Anyways, the newspaper came in.” Edric handed the newspaper to his father.

“Thanks, Edric.”

“No problem Dad.” Edric replied as he left the room.

Alador looked at the newspaper, and thought to himself that he could use a break.

Once he grabbed the newspaper and began to read, his eyes widened at what was on the front page.

It read, “Emperor’s Coven seeking new deal with Quest. Is this The End of Oscorp?”.

Even when he decides to take a break, Alador can’t seem to escape the reminder of losing his job. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He said to himself in a frustrated tone.

He then sat on the chair near his desk and sighed.

“What am I going to do?”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

Alador immediately sprung up from his chair.

“What the hell?!?” He thought to himself.

He recognized the noise. It was the same one he heard 13 days ago after he heard the news of Dr. Birkins death.

He looked around the room and found nothing that could’ve made the noise. He tried to summon a fireball as a weapon to defend himself just in case it was an intruder, but is unable to. 

“Come on!” He shouted to himself as he tries very hard to use his magic, but is unable to for some odd reason.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

He heard it again, but still found nothing or no one in the room but himself.

Then he heard it again.

And again...

And again...

And again!

All of a sudden, Alador screamed in pain as his began to hurt so bad as if someone is stabbing it.

The laughter kept getting louder as he fell to the floor, whimpering as pain got worse.

Then... his eyes began to turn bright green.

“What’s... happening... to me!!!”

Everything went black.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, Luz and Eda reached the library. 

“Alright kid, we’re here.”

“Thanks for the ride.” Luz replied with a smile.

Luz began to walk towards the library, until Eda stopped her.

“Hold up kid!”

Luz turned to her a little confused. 

“Before you go, I want to talk.” 

Luz felt a bit nervous. She walked back to Eda. 

“About what?” She asked.

Eda sighed. 

“Look, I know that you’re not going to see your friends.” Eda said.

“Oh No!” Luz thought to herself. 

Eda could already see the nervousness on Luz.

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad.”

Hearing that got Luz to calm herself a little. 

“Look, I know I’m not the type of person you would expect to be saying this, but...”

Luz looked at her wondering what she’s about to say.

“Luz, these are the years where a person changes into the person they’re going to become the rest of their life. I can see you’re changing, and I want you to know that you’re going to be an amazing person. You have a pure heart, and I know that for a fact because you always put everyone first before yourself. You don’t have to, but you still do and I’m proud of you for that.”

Tears began to drop from Luz’s eyes.

“I know you will always be a good person, but I still need you to hear these words because even a person with a pure heart can change into something... unexpected.”

Luz nodded and listened to whatever Eda was about to tell her.

“Remember, With Great Power... Comes Great Responsibility.”

  
  


Luz looked at Eda and immediately gave her a big hug. Eda embraced her. 

“I love you, Luz.” Eda said with a smile

“I love you too... Mom.” Luz replied

They both stood there for a while, hugging, until finally letting each other go.

“Alright kid, go do whatever you needed to do. I’ll pick you up at 8:00.” Eda said still smiling at her apprentice.

Luz nodded smiling back at her and walked off.

They both waved each other goodbye, and went their separate ways.

It wasn’t long however until they both realized something.

Did Luz just call Eda “Mom”?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this feels a little rushed. Anyways thanks for reading, and I’ll see you in the next chapter. :-)


	7. The Wrestling Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is ready for her big night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an interesting chapter. Also Thank you so much for 100 kudos. It really means a lot.  
> Enjoy. :-)

Once inside the stadium, Luz ran straight into the restroom and changed into her homemade suit. She looked at herself in the mirror. Although her suit wasn’t the best, she still liked it.

“Ok Luz, you got this. Just survive for 3 minutes, and win the fight.” She told herself.

As she’s about to put on her mask, she realized she forgot something.

“Crap!! What do I call myself!” 

She then started walking around the restroom trying to think of a wrestling name.

“It gotta be spider themed, that’s for sure. Maybe “The Human Spider”! No, I can’t go with that.”

She continued this for 4 minutes, until... her eyes lit up.

“What about “Spider-Girl”!!! Yes Yes Yes!!! That’s the one!!!”

She immediately went back to the mirror.

“Alright Spider-Girl. You Got This.”

She put on her mask and walked straight to the line to sign up. It was a long line, but since some of the fighters started feeling butterflies in their stomachs and left, the wait wasn’t too long. Before she knew it, Luz was already in front of the check-in girl.

“Next!”

As Luz walked forward to register herself, her eyes widened. To her surprise, the check-in girl was none other than Boscha.

Boscha took one look at Luz, unaware of who she really was.

“Sorry, there’s no featherweight division in here, small fry. Next!” 

“No, No! Sign me up!” Luz exclaimed with a little bit of panic in her voice. 

Boscha looked at her surprised. Usually some people walk away a little satisfied that they don’t have to fight. This is the first person to want to be signed up even though it’s basically suicide for someone like her.

“You really want to do this? You know Bone Saw is a tough one, right?” She asked.

“Yes.” Luz said without hesitation.

“Okay. You understand the B.W.L. is not responsible for any injury you may and probably will sustain while participating in said event, and you are indeed participating under your own free will?” 

“That’s a lot to take in, but yes.” Luz said.

“Down the hall to the ramp. May Titan be with you.”

As Luz walked off, Boscha looked at her and sighed.

“Well, She’s dead.”

* * *

Luz sat on a chair next to a few contestants backstage and waited for her turn. While waiting she could hear the fight and some loud rock music. (<https://youtu.be/xr9NmG68vPQ>)

It’s been almost 2 hours, and she’s seen many contestants enter and come back with healers at their side.

“Whoever this Bone Saw guy is, he must be really tough.” She thought to herself

She started feeling butterflies in her stomach.

“Don’t worry, you got this. You got this.” She told herself

All of a sudden, the guy next to her got up and walked towards the curtains.

She could hear the ring announcer.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN , GIVE IT UP FOR BONE SAW!!!”

She could hear the crowd going crazy.

“For 3,000 snails, Is there no one here man enough to stay in the ring for three minutes... with this Titan? WHO?!? I know who. THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!!!”

As soon as the curtains opened and he was revealed, the crowd started booing him. After he entered the ring, Luz started thinking to herself.

“Ok, after this guy, it’s your time. Just survive and win. These guys may have lost, but you have your spider powers. You got this. Why? Because you are Spider-Girl!”

After 1 minute and 24 seconds, one of the people backstage walked up to Luz.

“Hey, you’re up.”

Luz nodded and got up and walked towards the curtain. She again heard the crowd cheering. Not long after, she heard the ring announcer.

“ARE YOU READY FOR MORE?!?!”

The crowd went nuts. Luz then heard a different voice that definitely wasn’t the ring announcer.

“BONE SAW IS READY!!!”

The crowd again went crazy.

“That must be Bone Saw.” Luz thought to herself.

She then heard the ring announcer again.

“Will the next victim please enter the arena at this time?”

“This is it.” Luz said to herself.

She could see the shadow of the announcer coming towards her.

“If he can withstand just 3 minutes in the cage with Bone Saw, The sum of 3,000 snails will be paid to...”

He paused and leaned closer to the curtains.

“What’s your name, kid?” He asked.

“Spider-Girl.” Luz replied.

The ring announcer then looked surprised.

“Wait, You’re female?!?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Nothing, other than the fact that I just accidentally assumed your gender.”

Hearing that made Luz laugh a little.

“The sum of 3,000 snails will be paid to... The Terrifying, The Deadly, The Amazing Spider-Girl!!!”

The curtains opened and revealed Luz. The crowd started booing her, and even started throwing stuff like popcorn, paper, and empty drinks at her. She started walking towards the ring and noticed “The Flying Dutchman” being levitated off the floor, and carried away by some healers.

“OH MY TITAN!!! OH, MY LEGS!!! I CAN’T FEEL MY LEGS!!!” He screamed.

“Damn.” Luz thought to herself.

The crowd then started chanting “KILL HER!”, as Luz entered the ring with Bone Saw. He looked like one of the characters from a fighting game that Luz couldn’t play due to it being Rated M.

Once inside the ring, a cage is set up above the wrestling ring. Luz looked confused. The cage is lowered on top of the ring, trapping both her and Bone Saw.

“Will the guards please lock the cage doors at this time?” The ring announcer asked.

4 guards walked up towards the cage with chains and locks, and began to lock up the cage.

“A Cage Match? Alright, I think I can work with this.” Luz thought to herself.

“HEY FREAK SHOW!!!”

Luz turned around and saw Bone Saw looking at her in way that said this guy’s psychotic.

“I GOT YOU FOR 3 MINUTES!!! 3 MINUTES OF... PLAYTIME!!!”

“Oh Mierda.” Luz said to herself.

The bell screamed, and Bone Saw immediately charged at her. Luz then quickly leaps into the air causing Bone Saw to clunk into the cage. The crowd gasped. Bone Saw quickly got up and saw Luz hanging high on top of the cage.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOIN’ UP THERE?!?” He shouted.

“Staying away from you. That’s a cute outfit. Did your husband give it to you?” Luz taunted.

“YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!!!” He Screamed.

“Oh shit, I didn’t think this guy was actually-”

Luz’s thoughts are interrupted as Bone Saw jumps up to grab her. Luz then jumps off and lands on the ground. Bone Saw turns around and charges at her. Luz quickly shoots her web threads on top of the cage and leaps out of reach, causing Bone Saw to clunk into the cage again. Bone Saw got up and one of his supporters handed him a chair.

“FINISH HER OFF!!! She screamed.

Luz then heard a loud buzzing noise. It was the same one she heard at school. She immediately turns around and sees Bone Saw is about to swing the chair at her. She dodges it and immediately counter punches him in the stomach and face, causing him to drop the chair. She grabs the chair.

“My Turn!” She shouted.

Luz immediately swings the chair and hits him in the face. The crowd began to go crazy. Bone Saw started getting angry. Luz noticed him getting ready to charge again. As soon as he moved, Luz immediately jumped high. All of a sudden, Luz felt something grab her ankle. She was then pulled back roughly onto the floor. She looked up and saw Bone Saw holding onto her leg.

“Oh Fu-“

Before she could finish, Bone Saw started crashing her into the cage bars. He did this 3 times in a row. The crowd started cheering for him. Luz groans from the pain, but tries to get up. One of Bone Saw’s supporters then hands him a crowbar.

“KICK HER SPIDER ASS!!!”

Luz sees this.

“Tienes que estar bromeando!”

Bone Saw runs towards her and is about to swing the crowbar. However, Luz lashes out and starts kicking his body and then quickly got back up and punched him in the face. He then tries again to swing the crowbar, but Luz then kicks him, right in the baby maker. Bone Saw drops the crowbar and groans in pain. He immediately got up and started throwing punches at her, but Luz is able to dodge them. Bone Saw loses it and charges at her. Luz immediately got back on the floor and uses both her feet and propels him onto the cage.

Victory Music began playing as the healers check on Bone Saw and confirm he’s out. The ring announcer immediately runs up to Luz, grabbed her arm, and raised them high into the air. 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIVE IT UP FOR THE NEW CHAMPION, SPIDER-GIRL!!!!” He exclaimed.

The crowd started cheering for her while chanting her wrestling name. Luz began to smile. She did it! She won!

* * *

Afterwards, Luz was told to take the elevator and head to 3rd floor. Once she was there, she headed down the hall and entered a room where the fight promoter was.

“You the kid who won?” He asked.

Luz nodded. The promoter then grabbed a medium sized bag and handed it to her.

“Here you go. 2,000 snails.”

Luz looked at him confused. This has to be a mistake.

“2,000? The ad said 3,000.” She said.

“Kid, the ad said 3 grand... for 3 minutes, and you pinned him in two. For that I give you 2 grand.” He explained.

Luz looked so disappointed with herself after hearing that.

“Luz, you idiot!” She shouted in her thoughts. 

Luz sighed and grabbed the bag. 

“Well at least 2,000 is still a lot.” She said to herself.

She left the room and headed towards the elevator. While walking, she accidentally bumps into a man who looked like he was in a hurry. 

“Sorry.” She said.

“It’s alright.” He replied while still walking.

He was heading towards the room. She then figured he probably worked for the fight promoter. She reached the elevator doors and called the elevator. 

While waiting, she heard someone shouting. It was coming from the room.

“HURRY UP!!!” 

Luz looked a little concerned. The elevator doors then opened, and as if perfectly timed, the guy who she bumped into came running out, holding onto a large bag. The fight promoter came out screaming.

“HEY, HE STOLE THE CASH!!!!” He screamed.

A security guard passing by saw him and charged at him. The guard then noticed Luz.

“STOP THAT GUY!!!” He shouted to her.

Luz was about to stop him with one of her webs, but she quickly froze as she noticed he was carrying something else on his other hand. Something she recognized from the human realm.  


He had a gun. 

He ran past her and entered the elevator and immediately closed the doors. The security guard came and tried to stop the elevator doors from closing, but was too late. He looked furiously at Luz.

“What the hell’s the matter with you?!? You let him go!!!” He shouted at her.

Luz just stood there, wondering to herself how that guy had a gun. Two other security guards came by wondering what the all commotion was. The security guard next to Luz noticed them and immediately told them to cut the thief off in the lobby, and to call the emperor’s guards. The fight promoter ran towards Luz.

“What the hell kid?!? You could’ve taken that guy out!”

Luz tried to explain, but knew it was no use. The promoter looked at her disappointed and walked off. She was a little furious at herself. She could’ve stopped him, but instead she got scared of an object. She let out sigh.

“Whatever. It happened. Next time, I’ll do something.” She told herself.

She called the elevator again, and entered. Once she was at the front, she entered the restroom, changed into her regular clothes and left the stadium.

* * *

It was nighttime.

Luz reached the library and looked for Eda, but saw no sign of her. She looked at the time on her phone. It was 8:12.

“Damn, where is she?” She thought to herself.

Luz waited a long while for Eda to pick her up, but she never came. This was odd.

Luz’s thoughts are interrupted when she notices a group of people looking at something. Some of them were actually trying to get the others to stay back.

This peeked Luz’s curiosity. She then started walking towards the group to see what was going on.

Once she was close enough, she could hear them gasping, and murmuring. She began to push through them to get a closer look at what they were looking at.

One of the the people trying to keep everyone else back noticed Luz trying to get through.

“Hey kid, you need to get back. You don’t need to see this.”

Luz tried to get a look, but the person in front of her kept preventing her from seeing.

However, someone accidentally pushed someone else, causing a ruckus. The person in front of Luz notices and quickly runs to intervene.

  
Once he ran off, Luz now was able to see.

All of a sudden, everything froze.

Her heart felt like it had just been shattered.

Her eyes began to shed tears.

She couldn’t believe what she was looking at.

It was Eda... on the ground... bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, my heart sank when writing that last bit.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I’ll see you in the next chapter. :-)


	8. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tragic loss, Luz loses it and seeks revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I definitely cried when writing this chapter.  
> Anyways hope you Enjoy. :-(

~30 minutes ago~

Eda sat on her staff on the exact same spot she dropped off Luz, waiting for her to arrive. She’d figured Luz would be done with whatever she was doing early and already be there waiting for her. After all, Luz was always an early bird.

“Damn, where is she?” She said to herself.

Owlbert looked at her and hooted.

“I know I said 8:00, but usually she’s early.” Eda said to the Palisman.

Owlbert again hooted at her.

“I guess you’re right there. It’s usually only in the mornings.” She said with a small chuckle.

She remembered when Luz first arrived on the Isles, she always woke up really early before everyone else. Usually Eda liked to sleep in a little longer, but when Luz started waking her up to teach her how to be a witch, it became impossible to get a few more minutes of sleep. However, she got used to it since seeing Luz being nothing but a bundle of joy melted her heart. She loved Luz so much, as if she was her child. However, she felt a little horrible earlier when Luz called her “Mom”.

She felt like she was robbing her away from her actual mother due to her loving Luz for the way she is. She thought this might’ve upset Luz. She knew she wanted to talk to Luz about it, but not right now.

“It’s probably best I give her time.” Eda thought to herself.

All of a sudden, Eda’s thoughts are interrupted as she sees some guy running towards her as if he’s running from the guards. She sees that he was carrying a large bag that looked like it had money in it. Then, she noticed a certain object he was holding on the other hand. It looked familiar. Then the realization hit her. It was the weird rectangular object that someone stole from her shop. This must be the guy that robbed her. He then approached her.

“Excuse me, I need to borrow your staff.” He said to her while trying to catch his breath.

“Borrow huh? You borrowing that too?” She asks eyeing the object.

He then realized who she was.

“Look, I’ll return the staff to you once I loose the guards. And this thing too. Just let me borrow your staff!” He said as if his life depended on it.

“Listen, you seem like a good guy, but I recently got into a lot of trouble with the Emperor’s Coven. Luckily the bonehead himself pardoned my family and I. I don’t want to get on his bad side again, so I’m sorry to tell you this... but no.”

The Thief then looked behind as he started to hear the emperor’s guards closing in. He then looked at his gun and then back at Eda. He didn’t want to do this, but he has no other choice.

“Last chance... Get... Off... The Staff!” He said.

Eda didn’t flinch at his threat and stood her ground.

“No.” She said in a cold tone.

He looked behind again and saw the guards. He looked back at Eda.

“I’m sorry!” He said to her.

He pointed the object at her. She knew what was about to happen. She quickly reached for her pocket and grabbed a fire glyph. But before she could activate it....

BANG!!!

Eda screamed in pain and fell onto the ground. She then felt a sharp sting on her stomach. She touched it, wincing at the pain. She felt some warm liquid. She raised her fingers to see. It was Blood. Owlbert screeched and tried to call for help, but then he felt someone sitting on the staff and not long after, felt an object touch his back.

“KEEP QUIET, OR YOU GET WORSE THAN HER!!!!” The Thief shouted at him.

“THERE HE IS!!!” The guards shouted.

He turned around and saw the guards approaching.

“DON’T LET HIM GET AWAY!!!”

He then looked back at Owlbert.

“GET US OU- AAAAGGGHHH”

He felt his arm get scorched by an unknown object. He looked back at Eda who looked back at him pissed. He put two and two together.

“BITCH!!!!”

He aimed the object at her again.

BANG!!!

Eda screamed in pain again and felt another sharp sting. This time, it felt like it was near... her heart.

Owlbert screeched again. Seeing his creator, who was also a close friend to him, on the ground in pain made the palisman shed tears.

“SHUT UP AND FLY!!!!” The Thief shouted.

Not wanting to see Eda get hurt again, Owlbert obeyed and flew off. 

“AFTER HIM!!!” The guards shouted.

Some of them got on staffs of their own and flew after The Thief. The others proceeded on foot. 

Eda continued to groan from the pain. She tried to get up, but couldn’t. She felt weak. 

All of a sudden, she heard some footsteps approaching her.

“Excuse me miss, are you alright.” The person asked. 

Eda didn’t respond.

The person looked at her concerned, but then saw the blood.

  
“OH SHIT! HEY, SOMEONE CALL THE HEALERS QUICK!!!!”

* * *

~30 minutes later~

(<https://youtu.be/SHuAH6Z9md8>)

“EDA!!!!” Luz screamed with panic in her voice.

She tried to rush to her mentor, but she is stopped by someone.

“Kid, stay back. She needs space.” He told her.

“NO, I KNOW HER!!!! I NEED TO SEE HER!!!!”

The person saw the sadness in her eyes that told him she was telling the truth. He lets her through and Luz immediately rushes to Eda’s side. Luz was panicking. She turned back to the person.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!?!” Luz asked.

“We don’t know. Someone stole her staff and flew off with guards chasing him. We already called the healers.” He explained.

Her eyes widened in shock.

“SOMEONE HURT EDA AND STOLE OWLBERT?!?!” She thought to herself.

Luz looked at Eda and saw she was having trouble breathing.

“Eda?” Luz called her name.

Eda didn’t respond.

“Eda?” Luz called again with sadness in her voice.

Eda opened her eyes and saw Luz sitting next to her.

“Hey kid.” She said weakly which made Luz’s heart shatter more than it already has.

“I’m here Eda.” Luz said with more tears forming in her eyes.

Luz then noticed the blood stains on Eda’s clothing.

“What happened???” She asked tearfully.

“Some guy... shot me with some object.” Eda explained while groaning in pain.

Luz’s eyes widened in shock. She felt like she knew who attacked her, but didn’t want to believe it. She then looked back at the bloody clothes. She wanted to see the damage. Luz then slowly picked up Eda, who winced at the pain, and rested her on her arms.

“Sorry, this might sting.” Luz whispered

She then carefully lifted Eda’s clothes a bit. Eda groaned in pain. 

“I know it hurts, but I need to see!” Luz explained. 

Luz continued to lift it up. She saw her wounds and immediately gasped at the sight. She saw two wounds that looked bullet sized. She immediately realized who did this.

“The Thief! The one who stole from the fight promoter! He did this! He hurt Eda!” She said to herself. 

Then she realized something. 

Something that made her heart skip a beat.

“I could’ve stopped him!!! I COULD’VE PREVENTED THIS!!!” 

  
Her eyes began to form more tears. She then felt someone touch her cheek. It felt a little warm. She looked back at Eda, who was still in her arms.

“Luz...” she said weakly.

“What is it?” Luz asked now with fear in her voice.

“Thank you....”

Luz didn’t like the sound of that.

“No! Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare say your goodbyes! The Healers are coming! They’re going to help you! You’re going to be okay! Just hold on!” Luz screamed tearfully.

Eda slowly shook her head.

“We both know how... HGRH... this is going to end.”

Luz felt the fear rising.

“Please don’t! Just hang on!”

“I just want you to know that...”

“What?!?”

Eda then, with all her remaining strength, pulled herself closer to Luz and kissed her forehead.

“.... I’ll always... love you....” Eda said with a weak smile.

Luz looked at Eda scared. Eda then slowly closed her eyes.

All of a sudden, Luz felt Eda’s body drop. Her body laid in her arms motionless. Luz then realized what just happened.

“No! No! No No NO NO!!!! EDA!!!! PLEASE DON’T DO THIS TO ME!!!!! PLEASE DON’T!!!!! COME BACK TO ME!!!! COME BACK!!! PLEASE!!! DON’T LEAVE ME!!!! PLEASE!!!!” She screamed painfully.

Luz began sobbing uncontrollably. She began to cry so loud, the people who were surrounding them felt heartbroken at the sight.

She then pulled her mentors lifeless body closer to her, hugging her. She began having trouble trying to breathe due to her crying so much. She hoped this was just a bad dream. She pinched herself. Nothing. She looked back at her mentor and whispered....

“Please... don’t leave me.... I love you.... mommy....” 

  
Luz sat there hugging Eda’s body for 3 minutes, until the healers arrived. One of them came up behind her and put their hand on her shoulder, snapping her back to reality.

“Sweetie, we’re sorry for your lost, but we need to take her now.” She explained to Luz.

All of a sudden, Luz felt a different emotion. It was no longer sadness. Luz let them take Eda’s body and looked at one of the people who was keeping everyone else back, with red in her eyes. Her hand began form a fist.

“You said the thief flew off?” Luz asked coldly.

The guy turned and faced her.

“Yeah, and there were guards chasing after him.” He replied.

“Where?”

He pointed at the direction.

Without hesitation, Luz walked off.

“Hey kid, Where you going?!?” He shouted.

Luz mumbled under her breath.

“I’m gonna kill him!”

* * *

Luz ran into a dark alleyway. While running, she was changing back to her suit. Once the her suit was on, she leaps on a wall at the end of the alleyway. She clampers, climbs, and leaps up the side of the building, almost scurrying along at great speed.

She then spots a flag pole on the opposite building and jumps sailing through the air, grabbing the pole with both hands, and like a gymnastics, she swings round and round until she builds the momentum to catapult herself into the air and land onto the adjoining rooftop.

She leaps from roof to roof until she lands on top of a dome. She looks for any sign of the thief, but sees nothing. Until, she notices from far away a chase in progress. She looks closer, and spots a bunch of Emperor’s Guards chasing a figure.

“Gotcha!” Luz exclaimed.

Luz then shoots a web to a nearby building. She then froze as she looks up at the corners of the building to which her web is attached to, glancing down at the ground way below. She remembers the last time she attempted to web swing, it didn’t go well. But she knew if she just stood there, The Thief would get away. She then summons up her courage.

“For Eda.”

She takes a deep breath and launches herself off the dome. As she races towards the opposite building while screaming, she shoots another web to haul her away, then another as she zigzags her way along, far above the ground. Each time it looks like she’s going to fall to the ground, she shoots out another web and pulls herself along, like Tarzan swinging from vine to vine. 

While swinging, she spots The Thief and Owlbert being chased by the guards. Luz then swings higher and higher into the air, until she reaches the staff.

The Thief felt something behind him. He checks, only to receive a punch to the face. Angered by that, he immediately makes Owlbert do a barrel roll, causing Luz to fall off. She immediately shoots a web at the staff, and tries to swing back on. However, The Thief pulls out the gun and starts firing at her. Luz then dodges the bullets. The Thief kept firing until all of a sudden, the gun stopped firing and he heard nothing but a clicking noise.

“Shit!” He shouted as he tries to reach for his bag behind him to grab more ammunition.

Luz saw her chance and swung back on the staff. Once she was back on the staff, she immediately went berserk and attacked The Thief by repeatedly punching and kicking him. She then shot a web at his hand, and made him punch himself. Due to this however, The Thief lost control of Owlbert. Luz noticed that they were about to crash into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. She quickly leaps off. When The Thief noticed he and Owlbert was going to crash and tries to slow down, it was too late.

They both crashed into the entrance gate of the warehouse. The Thief was sent flying off of Owlbert and crashed into some nearby garbage, while Owlbert crashed into a wall. Thankfully, he wasn’t damaged.

The Thief got back up and grabbed his bag.

“Damn kid! Does she even know what the fuck she’s doing?!?!” He shouted.

All of a sudden, he heard the emperor’s guards approaching.

“Shit, shit, shit!”

He immediately ran inside the abandoned warehouse, hoping to loose the guards.

Once he fled inside, Luz then swung towards the building. Before she could chase him, she heard a familiar hoot.

She turned and saw Owlbert on the ground stuck due to some heavy objects falling on top of him during the crash.

“OWLBERT!!!” Luz exclaimed.

She picks objects pinning him to the floor, and throws them away like nothing.

“You alright?” She asked the palisman.

Owlbert looks at her confused, unaware of she is. Luz then realizes he doesn’t recognize her since she’s wearing a mask.

“Oh right.” She says.

She then takes her mask off.

“It’s me, Luz.” She says with a smile.

Owlbert’s eyes widened in surprise, but not long after, he brushes himself into Luz’s cheek, happy to see a familiar face. He tries to tell her about Eda, until Luz stops him.

“I know what happened to Eda.” She says in a sad voice.

Owlbert hoots in a way as if he’s asking if she’s okay.

“I’m sorry buddy. She’s... she’s....”

Tears began to fall down Luz’s cheeks. Owlbert then realized what she was trying to say, and begins to cry.

“I know, I’m upset too, but I need you to listen. She says to the palisman.

Owlbert looks at her, tears still in his eyes.

“I need you to get back to The Owl House, and stay there.” Luz instructed him.

Owlbert looked at her worried.

“Don’t worry about me. Right now.....”

She looks at the warehouse.

“Right now I have some business to attend to.” She says in a cold voice.

Owlbert nodded and flew off. Luz got up from the ground and slowly approached the warehouse. She puts her mask back on and shoots a web and swings to the top of the building, entering through the rooftop.

* * *

Once inside on the 2nd floor, The Thief couldn’t see a damn thing due to how dark it is. His gun is held shakingly in his left hand. As he reloads the gun, a shadow looms above his head. He turns around at a sudden noise.

“WHO’S THERE?!?!” He screams.

He’s notices the shadow and begins shooting at it. He hits nothing. As he looks around, he fails to see Luz behind him, lowering herself to get a better look at him. He then notices a door. He runs towards and tries to open it, only to find out it’s locked.

As he tries to break it down, Luz catches up to him. She grabs him and smashes his head into the glass panels on the door. He screams in pain as one of glass shards cuts his right cheek. Luz then sends him flying across across the room. He immediately gets up and tries to shoot her with the gun. She quickly grabs his arm, making him drop the gun, and breaks his arm. He screams in pain yet again. Luz then punched him near a nearly broken glass window. She then takes off her mask. The Thief looks at Luz and sees red in her eyes. He knew he was done for.

“L-Look kid, d-don’t hurt me. Just give me a chance! JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!!!” He pleaded.

“WHAT ABOUT MY MOM?!?! DID YOU GIVE HER A CHANCE?!?! DID YOU?!?!” Luz shouted.

She immediately charges at The Thief, pinning him against the glass window. He screams in fear, scared of what she’s going to do.

“ANSWER ME!!!!” Luz shouted.

“L-Look, I didn’t want to kill her! I-I just wanted to b-borrow her staff to loose the guards, but she wouldn’t give it up! I DIDN’T HAVE A CHOICE!!!” He explained.

Luz just looked at him coldly.

“We all have a choice, and you know what...”

Luz then puts both her hands on The Thief’s neck and begins to lift him off the ground.

“... I’m making mine!!!” She says in a murderous voice.

She begins to strangle The Thief. He struggles to breathe. He tries to hit her, hoping she would let go, but she doesn’t budge. He tries to press his nails deep into the skin on her arms, but again, she doesn’t budge. He tries everything he can to get her to drop him, but nothing works. All of a sudden, his vision begins to fade.

“This is it, isn’t it?” He thought to himself.

“This is the end.”

Luz continued to strangle him, hoping to his body just give up and see him breathe his last breath.

All of a sudden, she remembered what Eda told her.

“Remember, With Great Power... Comes Great Responsibility.”

She suddenly felt tears in her eyes. She knew killing this man wouldn’t bring back Eda. She knew what she’s doing is wrong. And most of all, she knew Eda wouldn’t want her to do this.

Although she was hesitant at first, she lets go of The Thief. He fell to the floor coughing and trying to catch his breath. He looked at Luz in horror.

“S-Stay away from me!!! GET BACK!!!” He shouted in fear.

He got back on his feet and stumbled back. However, he trips to over a pipe sticking out on the ground. Luz tries to catch him, but the glass window then shatters, and the thief falls to his death. Luz then heard a loud thud. She looks out the window and sees his body laying on the ground, lifeless. She looked horrified.

She then heard loud footsteps behind her.

“GIVE IT UP!!! YOU GOT NOWHERE TO RUN TO!!!”

Luz already knew who it was. The guards swarm all over the warehouse. They creep forward, fireballs in their hands as both a weapon and torch. They reach the broken window where Luz was, only to find no one there.

* * *

2 hours later, Luz finally reaches The Owl House after walking on foot. Once she entered, she sees Lilith and King sitting on the couch, nervous. They both turned and faced her.

“Oh Thank Goodness!” Lilith exclaimed as she rushes over to Luz and hugs her, relieved that she’s alright.

“When Owlbert came home crying, I knew something must’ve happened. I was so worried. Thank Titan you’re safe.” She said.

King rushes over to hug his booboo buddy, but stops when he notices Luz’s eyes red. He then noticed Eda was not with her.

“Hey Luz, where’s Eda?” He asks in a concerned voice.

Luz looked at him with tears in her eyes. Lilith notices. She begins to feel a little nervous.

“Luz, where’s Edalyn?” She asked.

Luz doesn’t respond. Instead, she falls on her knees, and tears begin to reach her cheek. This scares both Lilith and King. Something must’ve happened to Eda.

“Luz, what happened? Was she captured?” Lilith asked.

Luz shook her head.

“Luz sweetie, I need you to talk to me. What happened to Edalyn?”

Luz looked up at Lilith.

“S-She’s..... She’s....”

“What? She’s what?” Lilith asked nervously.

Instead of a response, Luz began to cry. Both Lilith and King were scared of how Luz was acting.

Until, the realization hits Lilith. Tears began to form from her eyes. 

“No! No! No! Luz, please be honest with me. Is this a joke?!?” She asked tearfully. 

Luz didn’t respond and continued to cry.

“LUZ!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE TELL ME SHE’S OKAY!!!! PLEASE!!!” Lilith pleaded.

Luz finally screamed.

“SHE’S GONE!!!!” 

Lilith’s heart shattered and she began to sob.

“NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! OH TITAN, NOOOOOO!!!! MY BABY SISTER!!!!!!” She screamed painfully.

King began to shed tears at the realization that he just lost a dear friend. They all held each other as they all sobbed at the tragic news.  


Eda was dead.

* * *

~3 days later~

After what felt like a nightmarish weekend, Luz went to school. As she entered, many students gave her space after news broke out about The Owl Lady’s death. Some have even approached her and gave their condolences. When she finally reached her locker, she sees the whole gang is there. Amity, Willow, Gus, Edric, Emira, Viney, and even Boscha. Luz approached her locker and tickled it, causing it to open its mouth.

“Hey, you okay?” Amity asked.

Luz didn’t respond.

“Nice question Amity.” Boscha teased only to receive an elbow nudge by Willow, telling her to shut up.

“We’re so sorry for your loss, Luz. We know how much Eda meant to you.” Willow said.

Again, no response from Luz.

“If you ever need anything, we’re all here for you Cutie.” Emira said. 

The rest of the group nodded, but still received no response from Luz. 

Amity went up to her.

“Lu-“

“WHAT THE HELL’S THIS BULLSHIT?!?” Some one screamed.

It was Mattholomule.

“Why’s everyone feeling bad for the human, since when has that been a thing?!?” He shouted.

Amity began to turn angry red.

“Matt, will you fuck off?!?” She shouted.

“Why should I? Everyone here knows she’s just a freak. So why are you all feeling sorry for her?” He asked out loud as students did nothing but stare.

He started approaching Luz, until Amity and Willow blocked him off. He smirked.

“What’re you gonna do? You know what happened last time, right?”

“Yeah, I punched you and sent you flying across the room like nothing!” Amity snarled.

“Then you got in trouble.” He said with devilish grin.

Amity wanted to already kill this kid.

“Like I was saying, why should we all feel bad for this human. She’s nothing. She’s not like us. She’s nothing but deadweight.” He continued.

The whole group was getting ready to gang up on him, not caring that they’ll get into trouble with Principal Bump. No one messes with either of them and gets away with it.

“And by the way, why are we mourning a criminal? Someone who was a threat to our Emperor? Really? I mean come on, she’s just some dumb old hag!” He exclaimed. 

The group was about to attack, until Luz walked up to Matt, grabbed him, and slammed him onto the lockers, causing a huge dent on the lockers. 

Everyone gasped and stood there shocked. Most people knew Luz was cheerful most of the time, and didn’t really care if someone made fun of her. This was new. The whole gang stood there speechless. Amity looked at Luz’s eyes and saw anger.

Luz stared angrily at Matt, who stared at her both surprised and scared. Then something hit her. The way she was pinning Matt against the lockers felt familiar.

All of a sudden, she remembered.

“L-Look kid, d-don’t hurt me. Just give me a chance! JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!!!”

“WHAT ABOUT MY MOM?!?! DID YOU GIVE HER A CHANCE?!?! DID YOU?!?!”

  
Luz began to shed tears at the memory. She then lets go of Matt, who runs away in fear, falls on her knees, and begins to sob. 

Amity then approached Luz. Seeing her like this broke her heart. She then wrapped her arms around Luz, hugging her. Then Willow did the same. Then Gus. Then the Twins, then Viney, then finally Boscha. They all surrounded Luz, comforting her as she continued to sob. 

“We’ll always be here for you Luz.” Amity whispered to her.

“I’ll always be here for you.”

* * *

~3 nights earlier~

“Good evening Kikimora. Good evening Warden Wrath.” Dr. Charles greeted.

“Good evening.” Kikimora replied.

“Our Exoskeleton’s got real firepower.” Dr. Charles informed them.

“Well, if it does what you say it can, we’ll sign that contract tomorrow.” Wrath said sounding pleased.

They then enter a bunker as 4 men prepare the exoskeleton for the pilot, Captain Curtis. Once it’s prepared, Curtis enters the exoskeleton, and the other 4 men head towards the bunker.

“I assume you’re confident about this test?” Kikimora asks.

“Absolutely. Captain Curtis is our top pilot.” Dr. Charles stated.

“Now, what about your commitment to Oscorp?” He asked.

“Nothing would please us more that to put that blasted place out of business.” Wrath chuckled causing Kikimora to roll her eyes.

The exoskeleton then activates and pans out.

“Preflight Complete. Mark.” Captain Curtis stated while piloting the exoskeleton.

Captain Curtis is upright inside the 10 feet tall rocket, and lifts off. The test starts off smoothly, and both Kikimora and Warden Wrath are impressed. Until...

“We are picking up an unidentified object closing in fast.” The flight control stated.

Captain Curtis notices something far away moving towards him.

“What the hell is that?” He asks.

“Can you see anything?” The flight control asks him.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Curtis’s eyes widened in panic.

“OH MY TITAN!!!” He screams.

All of a sudden, a green fireball hits the exoskeleton, causing it to explode and killing Captain Curtis. This shocks everyone inside the bunker, including Kikimora and Warden Wrath. Then, a mysterious figure heads towards the bunker shooting another green fireball. Warden Wrath immediately realized that was no fireball.

“EVERYBODY GET DO-“

BOOM!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m ready to be murdered.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I’ll see you in the next chapter. :-)


	9. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz still struggles to move forward without breaking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I’ve rewritten this chapter more than 5 times because of how unsatisfied I was with it.  
> Anyways, enjoy! :-)

~2 months later~

Caps were thrown into the air as graduates cheered. It was graduation day. Not long after, they gathered around for their picture to be taken. 

“Say Scream!” 

“Scream!” 

Once the picture was taken, some of the graduates had left on either their own staff, carriage, or walked on foot, while others stayedto either talk to their friends and family, or to take a stroll through hallways of Hexside one last time. 

After the picture, both Edric and Emira rushed to their parents who were tearing up a little. Odalia rushed up to them and hugged the two.

“My Titan! I’m so proud of you two!” She said to them.

“Thanks Mom!” Edric replied with tears in his eyes.

Alador approached them with a smile on his face.

“Congrats again to you two! Looks like this calls for a celebration!” He said in a proud tone.

After finishing talking to Principal Bump about extra credit, Amity then rushed over to her family.

“Hey, congrats on graduating!” She says to her siblings.

“You must be glad Mittens!” Emira joked.

“Trust me, I’m going to enjoy the next 2 school years.” Amity replied causing her siblings to laugh.

“Still, I think I’m gonna miss you guys.” Amity continued.

“Aww, we knew you cared. Don’t be sad though, you still get to deal with us at home.” Edric said with a smirk.

“Oh shut up!” Amity replied not before laughing with her brother and sister.

Meanwhile, Luz rushed over to Lilith and hugged her. Like Odalia, Lilith was tearing up. She was so proud of Luz. Although the event was mostly aimed at the graduates, she was still proud that Luz got through her first year at Hexside. It was still sad to think about Eda though. About how proud she would’ve been about Luz finishing her first year.

“Congrats on getting through your first year! I’m so proud of you, Luz!” She says while hugging Luz.

“Thanks Lilith.” Luz replied with a smile.

“Hey Luz!” Two voices shouted.

Luz turned around and saw both Willow and Gus running towards her.

“Hey guys!”

“Congrats on getting through your first year!” Willow exclaimed with a smile.

“Oh come on guys, it’s not a big deal.” Luz jokingly replied

“Not a big deal?!? Luz, you’re the first human ever to pass a grade level in the Boiling Isles! How’s that not a big deal?!?” Gus exclaimed causing both Luz and Willow to laugh which confused him.

“Gus, I was only joking, but thanks. It really means a lot.” She smiled.

Lilith smiled at the three. It was nice to see Luz be happy once again after what had happened. Lilith then noticed Principal Bump talking with some of the students and parents.

“Luz, I’m gonna go talk to Bump about something. You just stay close to your friends, okay?”

Luz nodded in agreement and Lilith walked off towards her old principal.

The three friends began to walk around the school, talking about their plans for the summer, which happens to take place in spring.

“Oh, are you guys excited about The Isles Unity Festival?” Gus asked cheerfully.

“What’s that?” Luz asked which caused Gus to look at her shocked.

“Gus, did you really expect her to know? She’s still new here.” Willow said in a annoyed tone.

“Oh right. Sorry Luz.”

“It’s fine. So what’s this Unity Festival?” Luz asked.

“Well, it’s a festival that we celebrate every year. It’s been a tradition since the old times.” Willow explained.

“They’ve got amazing games, delicious food, and a lot of cool prizes.” Gus exclaimed.

This intrigued Luz.

“So are you guys going?” Gus asked.

“Definitely. My Dads and I have been going since I was 4.” Willow replied with a smile.

“What about you Luz?”

“Maybe. When is it?” Luz asked.

“In 5 weeks.”

“I’ll see if I can make it.”

“Hey guys!”

The three turned around and spotted Edric and Emira walking towards them.

“Hey! Oh before I forget, Congratulations you two!” Luz exclaimed to The Twins.

“Aww, thanks Luz. Congrats on getting through your first year!” Edric replied with a smile.

“Thanks!” Luz smiled.

“So, what coven are you guys joining?” Willow asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious? Illusions. Duh.” Emira replied.

“Right. Should’ve figured.” 

“Hey, don’t sweat it Plants.”

“So, you guys planning to celebrate?” Luz asked the Twins.

“Yeah, Our Dad is throwing us a party at our favorite restaurant.” Edric explained. 

“Nice.” She replied with a smile. 

“What about you?”

“Uhhh...”

Before she could say anything. She noticed Amity and both her parents walking towards them. 

“Luz!” Amity called out.

She then ran towards Luz and hugged her causing Luz to blush a little.

“Easy there mittens, I think you’re gonna break her.” Emira jokingly says as she noticed Luz blushing.

“Oh sorry.” Amity apologized.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to apologize.” Luz replied.

“Ah, nice to see you again Luz.” Alador said smiling.

“Likewise Mr. Blight.” 

“I’d like you to meet my wife, Odalia.”

“Hello.” Luz greeted with a smile.

“Nice to finally meet you. Amity talks about you a lot, says you have a good heart.” Odalia replied smiling back.

“Aww thanks Amity.” Luz smiled causing Amity to roll her eyes and smile back.

As they talked, Alador noticed Willow. She looked a little nervous. He then remembered what he and Odalia did to her friendship with Amity. He approached her cautiously, trying not to scare her.

“Hello Willow.” He greets her.

She looked at him a little angry.

“Hi.” She replied in a cold voice.

Alador noticed her tone and sighed.

“Look, I want to apologize for what we did. We-“

“I know. I know you guys have changed and I’m glad, but I can’t find myself forgiving you. Just give me time.” She explained.

“I understand. I just want you to know that my wife and I are deeply sorry for the pain we’ve caused you.” He said.

He then turned around walked back towards the others. Willow did want to accept his apology, but couldn’t. Like she had said, she needed time.

As the two were talking, Odalia gave Luz her condolences.

“Amity told us about what had happened to your mentor.”

Luz felt her heart immediately shatter as Amity’s mother mentioned Eda. Although it’s been 2 months since her death, Luz felt like she was making a recovery. However when someone mentions Eda or even talks about something that happened that exact night, she would immediately fall into a depressed mood.

“I just want you to know that we’re deeply sorry for your lost and you have our support.” Odalia continued. 

Luz then felt tears reaching her cheek. Odalia notices this and looks at her concerned.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“I’m sorry, I-I need a minute.” Luz replies and begins to walk away from the group.

Amity was talking with her siblings and Gus as she noticed Luz walking away and began to worry.

“What happened?” She asked.

“I just gave her my condolences about Eda.” Odalia explained. 

“Damn.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, she just gets like that when someone mentions her.” Amity replied.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t know.” Odalia apologized.

“It’s alright. I’m gonna go check on her. I’ll be back in a few.” Amity replies as she walks towards the direction Luz headed.

* * *

Inside the restroom, Luz washed her face. After finishing, she sat on the floor. She felt upset at herself.

“Damn. Why is trying to move on so hard?” She thought to herself.

“Is it because it still feels recent? Is it because it’s just me? Or is it because it’s all my fault she’s gone because I didn’t stop that guy?!?”

That last thought hit her hard. She almost broke down again. She begins to breathe in and out, trying to calm herself down before she begins to sob. All of a sudden, she hears a knock on door.

“Luz? Are you in there?”

She quickly recognized the voice as Amity.

“Yeah.” Luz replied.

“Is it okay if I come in?”

Luz almost wanted to say no after seeing herself in the mirror. She was a complete emotional mess. But she thought maybe being with Amity might help her calm herself.

“Sure.” Luz answered.

The door opens and Amity enters to see Luz sitting on the floor.

“Hey. You alright?” Amity asked.

“Yeah.” Luz replied.

Amity then noticed Luz had red eyes, showing that she had been crying. She wanted Luz to be honest with her, but didn’t want to pressure her or cause her to sob. She then noticed something in Luz’s pocket. Her phone.

“Is that your phone?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Luz replied while sniffling as she pulled out her phone.

“What can it do?” Amity asks as she sits alongside Luz.

“It’s kinda like a scroll. I can use it to call or message people, but I can’t do those two things anymore since there’s no reception here in the Boiling Isles.”

Amity was now a little intrigued.

“What else?”

“I can watch videos and movies, play games, and listen to music on it.”

“Music?”

Luz nodded.

“Can I hear a song, please?” Amity asks, curious to hear what human music sounds like.

Luz noticed how intrigued Amity was. It was honestly cute to see her like this. It made Luz chuckle a little. Amity noticed her chuckle and smiled. She was glad to help her crush cheer up.

“Sure.” Luz replied smiling.

She then turned on her phone and went into her music library. She tried looking for a song that Amity might like. She finally found one. She quickly pulled out her headphones and puts on one of the earbuds. She hands the other to Amity, who looks at it confused.

“You put it on your ear.” Luz explained.

“Will it hurt?”

“No.”

“You sure.”

“Positive” Luz replied giving her a smile.

Amity then grabs the earbud and puts it on her left ear. Luz then plays the song. (<https://youtu.be/u6lihZAcy4s>)

Once the song started, Amity was nodding her head along with the rhythm. Luz noticed and smiled. Once the singer named “The Weeknd”, which was a strange name to Amity, began singing, Luz sang along too. Amity was a little surprised. She didn’t know Luz could sing. She was surprisingly really good. Amity couldn’t help but smile. She began to tune out the singer and began listening to Luz sing. Her voice was beautiful and was music to Amity’s ears.

Luz then noticed Amity listening to her singing while smiling. She looked into her golden eyes and almost felt like she was in a trance. They both sat there staring at each other as the song continued to play. They both looked into each other’s eyes in awe.

All of a sudden, Amity began to lean in closer to Luz. Luz began to do the same. They both closed their eyes. They both could feel the other’s breath. They leaned in closer until... they heard a knock on the door.

They both came back to reality and turned red after realizing they had almost kissed. They then heard another knock on the door.

“Luz? Are you in there?”

It was Lilith.

“Yeah, we’re here.” Luz replied.

“We?”

“I’m here too Ms. Clawthorne.” Amity answered.

“Oh. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah we’re fine. Amity was just checking on me.”

“Alright then. Anyways, come on out, we’re leaving.”

Both girls then got off the floor.

“Well that was... something.” Amity whispered causing the two to quietly giggle.

Once they exited, they both noticed Lilith smiling.

“What happened?” Luz asked.

“I’ve got some good news.” She replied.

“What?”

“Next year, I’ll be the school’s new potions teacher!” Lilith exclaimed.

Both Luz’s and Amity’s eyes widened and smiled.

“Oh crap! Congrats Ms. Clawthorne!” Amity replied.

Luz responded by running towards her and tackling her into a hug. Lilith’s heart began to melt as the teen continued to hug her.

“So this is what Eda was talking about.” She said in her thoughts.

The three began to walk to the others. As they were walking, Lilith noticed Amity and Luz holding hands. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

* * *

Once they reached The Owl House, they quietly entered as the two noticed King asleep on the couch. Lilith then noticed Luz heading straight upstairs.

“Hey, are you alright?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna take a nap.” Luz replied.

“You don’t want a snack?”

“Nah. I’m good. Thanks for the offer though.”

Luz then headed to her room, leaving Lilith a little concerned.

Once she entered her room, she laid on her bed, put on her headphones, and began listening to music. (<https://youtu.be/4EQkYVtE-28>)

While listening, she noticed something in her closet. She got up from her bed and walked towards the closet. She began going through the closet until she found the item she noticed. Once she pulled it out, her heart started aching. 

It was the cloak Eda had made her.

She then walked back to her bed and examined the cloak. She suddenly felt tears forming in her eyes. She began to cry. She laid back on the bed, hugging the cloak, and cried herself to sleep.

~2 hours later~

Lilith knocked on Luz’s door.

“Luz. Dinner’s ready.”

No response.

“Luz? Sweetie, are you awake?”

No response.

Lilith then slowly opened her door and sees Luz asleep with the cloak on top of her as a blanket. She quietly walks up to her and gently shakes her to wake up.

“Come on Luz. Wake up.”

Luz began to open her eyes. Lilith noticed they were red and sighed.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

Luz sat up and nodded.

“Luz, be honest with me.”

Luz looked down on the ground and sighed in defeat.

“I missed her a lot today.” Luz said.

Lilith then sat next to her on the bed.

“I know. I miss her too. But she was there.” She replied.

“I can’t help thinking about the last time we spoke I.... I.... I called her Mom.”

Lilith looked at her.

“I felt horrible, like I was basically replacing my actual mom with her. But in some ways, I meant it because I loved her as much as I loved my Mama.”

Luz began to cry again. Lilith noticed and pulled Luz closer to her, hugging her.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about loving Eda as a mother. Do you still love your real mother?”

Luz nodded.

“Then you’re not replacing her.” Lilith said.

“I still feel like it’s my fault.”

“What do you mean?” Lilith asked.

“I should’ve never gone out that day. If I had stayed here instead, she would still be here.” Luz said tearfully.

“No. Luz, you can’t blame yourself for this. You had no idea what would happen. It’s not your fault.” Lilith tried reassuring her.

“But I could’ve asked someone in the oracle track! I could’ve done something and I let her down!” Luz screamed.

“Luz. Don’t blame yourself. You didn’t what was going to happen, and that’s fine. Things like this just happened.”

Luz continued to sob.

“I’m sorry. I just miss her. I loved her.”

“And she loved you too. She took great care of you because she saw the woman you’d grow into, how you were meant for great things. I know you won’t disappoint her.”

They spent the next few minutes in each other’s arms until Luz stopped crying.

“Are you alright now?” Lilith asked.

“Yeah, I-I’m good.” Luz said with a weak smile.

“Alright then, now come along, before King decides to eat the whole dinner.”

As they reached downstairs and entered the kitchen, Luz’s eyes lit up when she saw what dinner was.

“Tostones?!?” She asked.

Lilith smiled.

“You said they were your favorite food back in the human realm. Of course, we don’t have some of the ingredients here in the isles, so I had to improvise. But I think it came out good.”

Luz looked at Lilith and hugged her.

“Thank you.”

Lilith then hugged her back.

“Your welcome.”

“Hey, you two done over there?!? I’m starving!!!” King shouted causing the two to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is pretty short, but I think you all will still enjoy it.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I’ll see you in the next chapter. :-)


	10. A Hero is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After doing a heroic act, something awakens inside Luz. Something Amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve read the title, you know what’s coming.  
> Enjoy! :-)

“No! No! No No NO NO!!!! EDA!!!! PLEASE DON’T DO THIS TO ME!!!!! PLEASE DON’T!!!!! COME BACK TO ME!!!! COME BACK!!! PLEASE!!! DON’T LEAVE ME!!!! PLEASE!!!!”

“Just give me a chance! JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!!!”

“WHAT ABOUT MY MOM?!?! DID YOU GIVE HER A CHANCE?!?! DID YOU?!?!”

“LUZ!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE TELL ME SHE’S OKAY!!!! PLEASE!!!”

“SHE’S GONE!!!!”

“NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! OH TITAN, NOOOOOO!!!! MY BABY SISTER!!!!!!”

“Please... don’t leave me.... I love you.... mommy....”

“.... I’ll always... love you....”

“When you’re on the ground and all hope seems lost, you always get back up. No matter what happens or how hurt you are, you always pick yourself up and keep on fighting. Remember that Mija, A Noceda always gets up.”

Luz suddenly wakes up from her sleep after having a dream, the same one she’s been having for the past 2 months. She checks her phone and sees it’s 8:56 AM. She sighed as she got up from her bed to open the glass window in her room that looks like a eye. As she opens it and the sunlight hits her, she feels a tear drop reach her cheek.

She sighs and walks to the bathroom. Once she entered, she looks in the mirror and sees she has red eyes. She already knew she was crying in her sleep again. She turns on the water in the sink and begins to wash her face. After finishing, she starts do her usual morning routines. Brush her teeth, comb her hair, get dressed in her usual clothes, and head downstairs. Once she was downstairs she greets both King and Lilith.

“Morning you two!” She greets them with a smile.

“Morning!” They both said in unison.

“So, what’s for breakfast?”

“Pancakes.” Lilith replied which caused the young teens eyes to light up at the mention of her favorite breakfast.

“Yes!” Luz cheered.

The three then ate breakfast while chatting about their plans for the spring and joking around. Luz smiled as if nothing was wrong, but it still felt different with Eda not here teasing her older sister, or drinking her morning apple blood, or being annoyed by King. As she was deep in her thoughts, Luz was suddenly brought back to reality at the sound of someone calling her name.

“Luz.” Lilith called out.

“S-Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts.”

“It’s alright. I was just wondering if you could go pick up a book I ordered for potions?”

“I thought you already knew about potions since you were in the Emperor’s Coven.” Luz said.

“Although I was pretty good at most magic, potions wasn’t always my specialty.”

“So then why did you decide to teach Potions instead of something like Abominations, Illusions, Plants, or Oracle?” Luz asked.

“It was the only thing they had available.” Lilith groaned.

“Oh.”

“So, can you go pick it up?” Lilith asked again.

“Sure.” Luz replied smiling.

“Thank y-“

Lilith was interrupted by King burping so loud, it probably could awaken The Titan itself. He then threw the plate onto the floor so hard, it shattered.

“ANOTHER!!!” He shouted.

Luz then broke down laughing while Lilith looked at him unamused.

“I hope you know I’m not picking that up.” She said in a cold voice.

* * *

After a 30 minute walk, Luz reached the market area in Bonesborough. She continued to walk, much to her dismay as her feet were hurting, until she found the shop that Lilith told her to go to. As she entered, she was greeted by a old woman.

“Hello, how may I help you?” She asked Luz.

“I’m here to pick up a book for Lilith Calwthorne.” Luz replied.

“Ah yes, it just came in.”

The old woman then walked into a room in the back and grabbed the book for Luz.

“Here you go.” She says as she hands the book to Luz.

“Thanks.” Luz smiled and walks towards the front door.

“You have a great day.”

“Likewise.”

As she exited the shop, she checked her phone to see what the time was. It read 10:56 AM.

“Hmm, I think Lilith wouldn’t mind if I wander around for a bit.” She says to herself.

She then puts both her phone back and the book in her bag, and walks around to explore Bonesborough. Even though the Boiling Isles can be a terrifying place, it did have some beautiful sights. Like the witch and demon children playing in the playground, or the Illusion Coven entertaining the citizens of Bonesborough with their magic, or even the Emperor’s Guards helping the civilians or just chatting on about their day and having a laugh which Luz found kinda nice.

Luz continued to walk around until she stumbled upon the library. Although she used to have great memories here, those memories were long gone as the memory of Eda is now the only memory that comes to her mind. She then looked at a specific area, and remembers that area was where Eda was on the ground bleeding. Even though it was 2 months ago, she could still see herself sobbing as she holds onto her mother figures lifeless body. She lets out a depressed sigh. Although she’s been getting better, especially with the help of her friends and new family, it was little moments like these that almost cause her to cry. She then moves on, trying to get far away from the library so she wouldn’t have to remember that night.

As she continued walking, she passes a dark alleyway. Suddenly, she hears a woman crying. She turns around and sees a man pinning the woman crying into the wall.

“What were you doing with him?!? Huh?!? What the hell were you doing with Joey?!?” He shouted quietly, trying not to cause any attention.

“I-It’s not what you think! He’s just a f-friend! I-I wouldn’t do that to you!” She tried to explain tearfully.

Luz continued to observe the argument. She wanted to do something, but a part of her just wanted to keep walking. Then she thought of Eda.

“What if this woman suffers the same fate as Eda and I didn’t do anything to stop it?!?” She thought to herself.

She couldn’t let that happen. She didn’t this woman’s relatives and close friends to go through what she’s going through. She looked back at the man and woman, and began walking into the alleyway towards them.

“You listen to me, you little shit!!! You stay from him, you hear me?!? You stay away from Joey!!!” He again shouted quietly.

The woman did nothing but sob.

“ANSWER!!!” He shouted loudly.

“HEY!!!”

The two turned to see Luz walking towards them. The man released the woman and glared at Luz.

“What’s your problem?” Luz asked.

“Hey kid, stay out of this. This doesn’t concern you.” He tells her.

Luz ignored him and looks at the woman and sees bruises on her. She looks back at the man.

“Didn’t your mother teach you to respect women?” Luz says to him.

“Kid, walk away.” He says in a angry tone.

He was expecting Luz to walk away, but was surprised to see her still standing there in front of him, glaring at him as if saying “you don’t scare me”, which was starting to piss him off. Luz looked back to the woman.

“Excuse me, what’s your name?” Luz asked.

The woman looked at her confused.

“F-Felicia.” She answered.

“Felicia, you can leave.” Luz replied.

Felicia wanted to leave, but was too scared to.

“I-I can’t.”

Luz already knew she was scared that the man might attack her if she tries to leave. Luz began to approach her slowly, so she wouldn’t scare her, only for the man to stop her from getting any closer.

“Back off kid!” He shouted.

Luz looked at him unfazed.

“No.” Luz replied in a cold voice.

The man glared angrily at her, but Luz still stood her ground. He then pulls out a knife from his pocket. Luz notices the knife. She knew if tried anything, she’ll most likely get stabbed. She tries to think of something. She didn’t want to leave Felicia alone with this guy. Suddenly, she came up with something causing her to smirk, which the man didn’t notice.

“Oh My Titan! Is that a knife? Is that a real knife?” Luz asks while shirking down to the ground on her knees.

The man and Felicia looked at her a little confused.

“Yes, it’s a real knife.” He answered.

“You found my weakness, it’s small knives!” Luz continued.

“What the hell is wrong with this kid?” The man thought to himself.

He takes a step towards Luz, which caused her to scream.

“NO PLEASE!!! ANYTHING BUT KNIVES!!!” Luz shouted.

As the man takes another step, Luz suddenly shoots a web at the man’s hand, causing the man to be stuck to the wall. Luz then looks back to Felicia.

“Go.” Luz said.

Felicia immediately got up, said thank you to Luz, and started running out of the alleyway. Luz turned around to face the man and noticed he was trying to cut himself loose with the knife. She then shoots another web at his other hand. 

“What the hell kid!?! Let me go!!!” He shouted.

“W-Wait a s-sec. I think I gotta.... AAHH-CHOO!!!” Luz fake sneezes and shoots another web at the man’s crotch, causing him to groan in pain. Luz couldn’t help but laugh.  


”This isn’t funny!!!” He shouted.

”It is kinda funny!” Luz replied still laughing.

She then walks up to him still laughing.

“Alright, let this be a lesson for you to respectful to others. As punishment, you shall stay bonded to the wall for the next 2 hours.” Luz said in a strict father tone. 

“Oh, and if I find out that hurt Felicia again or mention this to anyone, I’ll be certainly paying you a visit again.” She says in a cold voice that causes the man to look a little frightened.

“Well, See ya.” Luz said in a cheerful tone.

She began to walk away and head home, feeling proud that she helped Felicia.

* * *

Once she got back home, Luz noticed Lilith asleep on the couch with the Crystal Ball playing some type of crime show. She quietly walks towards the table in front of Lilith and leaves the book there for her. Luz then goes upstairs and enters her room. She sits on her bed, thinking about earlier. Although she always helps many people in need, including her family and friends, something about helping Felicia felt different. 

Luz continued to wonder what was it that made what happened earlier feel different. 

“Maybe it’s because I kinda saved her.” Luz thought. 

Although thinking of the fact she wasn’t able to save Eda still hurt, the fact that she saved a random stranger’s life so no one who’s close to her would go through what Luz’s going through didn’t just feel great. It felt amazing. She was happy with herself that she didn’t just stand there and let someone else get hurt. 

All of a sudden, she thought of something crazy.

“What if I can keep doing it? What if I can help more people? What if I can continue to save lives?” 

She looked at her wrist.

  
“What if I can be a hero?”

She began to smile at the idea. Although it was crazy, it was possible thanks to her powers. She then realized something. If she’s gonna do this, she’s going to need a new suit. Although she liked her homemade suit, she didn’t want to wear it for two reasons. One was because she didn’t really like the idea of her saving the day wearing that, the other was because it reminded her too much of that tragic night.

“Well, time for a new suit!” She exclaimed.

She then grabbed her art book and began drawing new suit ideas.

Coming up with a new suit was hard. She came up with so many ideas for her new suit, it made it nearly impossible to find “the one”. She continued to draw. Some of her ideas were good, but either not good enough or was something she won’t be able to create. Most were just dumb.

She was on the bridge of giving up, until one idea came to her. She quickly began drawing. Before she knew it she was done. Her eyes lit up. It looked perfect. Her new suit was a form-fitting skin-tight bodysuit, which from the waist down is blue, except for mid-calf boots with a raised silver web pattern on a dark red background. From the waist up, the fabric was a dark red-and-silver web pattern, except for the back, sides, and insides of the upper arms, which are dark blue. There was a larger red spider emblem on the back and a smaller black spider emblem on the chest. The mask has white two-way mirror type lenses rimmed with black.

Although the suit design was top notch, Luz couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. As she tried to think, she noticed the cloak Eda made for her on her bed. She picked it up and examined it, particularly the hood. She then came up with an idea for the suit. She wanted the suit to have at least one thing that pays homage to her mentor. She grabbed her drawing of the suit, and added a red hood with the raised silver web pattern.

She smiled at the new suit design. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. 

“With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. Remember that Luz. Remember that.”

Luz turned around, only to see no one in the room with her. She recognized the voice. She shed a tear and smiled. She then looked back at her drawing. 

“I’ll always remember Eda.... always.”

* * *

(<https://youtu.be/C0vH6NOD5Go>)

“HURRY UP!!!” A robber shouted as he and another robber held up a small market owned by an old couple. 

The couple then finished handing all their money and belongings to the robbers. As the two robbers make their escape, they suddenly spot a mysterious figure swinging towards them. The mysterious figure then swoops down on them, kicking one of them a few meters back and tossing the other into the air causing him to fall on top of a bunch of fruits and dropping the bag of stolen valuables. The figure then grabs the bag, returns it to the couple, and swings away.

* * *

“This is Perry Porter, coming to you live in Bonesborough. Recently there have been many sightings of the mysterious vigilante, which many witnesses have claimed she calls herself “Spider-Girl”. We now go to these few witnesses as they describe the mysterious Spider-Girl.” 

“This is not a person! My brother saw her building a nest near the Conformatorium.” a witness stated.

“I think she’s real. I think she’s a woman. Could be a man.” Another witness stated.

* * *

The Emperor’s Guards arrive at a bank, located in the center Bonesborough, that has just been robbed. They looked for any traces the robbers may have left, but found nothing. Suddenly, one of the guards came calling for the others.

“Guys! I think you need to see this!” He shouted.

The guards rushed outside and gasped as they found the robbers attached to what looks like a giant web high above the ground.

* * *

As some of the citizens of Bonesborough were going about their day, they suddenly heard what sounded like webs being shot out. They look towards the air and spotted “Spider-Girl” swinging through the air.

“WHOO!!!!” She cheered as she shot out another web and continued swinging.

* * *

“Throws up her hands, ropes come out, and she climbs up the ropes like a spider web.” A witness described.

“I see the web. It’s her signature. A-And I know Spider-Girl was here.” 

“The lady protects us. You know, she protects the people.” 

“Ah, some kind of freak or something. I don’t know, a whack job.” An Emperor’s Guard said.

“SHE STINKS, AND I DON’T LIKE HER!!!” A demon stated.

* * *

During nighttime, a witch trying to reach her home was suddenly stopped when a thief grabs her and places a knife near her throat.

“Don’t try anything!” He said to her.

He then grabbed her purse. All of a sudden, a web is shot at his knife and is taken away, leaving the thief surprised. Then, a mysterious figure swings in and grabs the man, rescuing the witch in the process. The witch grabs her purse and finds a note inside that reads “Courtesy, Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Girl”.

* * *

“Gal with 8 hands. That ain’t new.”

“I know some people have mixed feelings about her, but she saved my life one time. She’s just a person trying to do some good. In my eyes... she’s a hero.”

* * *

Luz was on top of a building, examining the city of Bonesborough. She couldn’t help but smile. She’s been doing a lot of great things recently, she knew Eda would be proud of her. She could almost hear her telling her “You’ve done good kid. You’ve done good.”. Luz felt tears coming from her eyes. They weren’t sad tears however. They were proud tears.

All of a sudden, her thoughts are interrupted as she spots the Emperor’s Guards heading towards somewhere where trouble was.

She quickly changes into her new suit, puts on both her mask and hood, and Spider-Girl (Luz) jumps off the building. Before she could reach the ground, she shoots out a web at a nearby building and swings back into the air. Although this isn’t her first time web swinging, it feels different now. It feels like she’s been reborn... like she’s free. She continues to swing into the air, following the Emperor’s Guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t started on the next chapter, so I don’t know how long you’ll have to wait for it. As for Luz’s official Spider-Girl suit, it is basically a female version of the Sam Raimi webbed suit, with the addition of a hood for Luz (which pays homage to Spider-Gwen).  
> Anyways thanks for reading and I’ll see you in the next chapter. :-)


	11. Taking Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz applies for a certain job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!!!! Enjoy :-)

“Who is Spider-Girl? She’s a criminal, That’s who she is! A vigilante! A public menace! What the hell is she doing on my front page?!” J. Jonah Jameson asked his editor and news anchor Perry Porter.

Before Perry could answer him, the crystal ball on Jonah’s desk rings. He answers it, and hears the voice of his secretary, Betty Brant, a three eyed witch who was next door in the main hall.

“Mr. Jameson, your wife is on line one-“

Before she could finish, Jonah quickly hangs up. Perry tries to explain to Jonah about Spider-Girl, but is yet again interrupted by Ted Hoffman, a employee for the Daily Bugle.

“Mr. Jameson, there’s a page-six problem.” Hoffman explained.

“We have a page-one problem. Shut up.” Jonah replied.

“Right.” Hoffman said as he left the room.

Jonah looks back at Perry.

“Well?”

“She’s news.” Perry began explaining until Hoffman yet again entered the room.

“They’re really important clients that can’t wait.” Hoffman stated.

“They’re about to.” Jonah replied and signaled him to leave the room.

He looks back at Perry and has him continue.

“She pulled six people off that carriage.” He explained.

“Sure, from a wreck she probably caused. Something goes wrong, this creepy crawler is there. I mean look at that, she’s fleeing the scene. What’s that tell ya?” Jonah ranted.

Ms. Brant knocks on the window, getting Jonah’s attention. She then tells him through the glass that his wife is still on line one, which he responds by signaling he’s busy right now.

“She’s not fleeing. She’s probably going to save somebody else. She’s a hero!” Perry exclaimed.

“Then why does she wear a mask? Hmm? What’s she got to hide?” Jonah asks which frustrates Perry.

Ms. Brant then enters the room, looking annoyed.

“Look, she just needs to know if you want the chintz or the chenille in the dining room.” She explained.

“Whichever’s cheaper.” Jonah replied.

As she leaves the room to inform Jonah’s wife, Hoffman enters the room again, much to both Jonah and Perry’s dismay.

“Mr. Jameson, it’s like this. We double-booked page six. So both clients have three-quarters-“

He then notices Jonah opening his mouth, expecting him to tell him off. However, Perry, already frustrated, interrupts him.

“We sold out four printings.” He said.

Jonah looks at him with wide eyes.

“Sold out?”

“Every copy.” Perry finished.

Jonah looked absolutely surprised. That rarely ever happens in the Daily Bugle.

“Tomorrow morning, Spider-Girl, page one, with a decent picture this time!” He exclaimed.

He then looks back at Hoffman.

“Move one of them to page seven.”

“There’s a problem with page seven.”

“Then make it page eight and give-’em ten percent off. Actually make it five percent.”

“That can’t be done-“

“GET OUT OF HERE!” Jonah shouted causing Hoffman to yelp and immediately leave.

Jonah then notices Perry still in the room, as if he’s got more to say.

“What? I already told you-“

“There’s only one problem.” Perry said which caused Jonah to groan.

“What’s the problem?”

“Problem is we don’t have a decent picture. Eddie’s been on it for weeks. We can barely get a glimpse of her.”

“Aww, what, is she shy? Just put an ad on the front page: “Cash Money For A Picture Of Spider-Girl.”. She doesn’t want to be famous? Then I’ll make her infamous!” Jonah exclaimed.

* * *

After finishing some “errands”, Luz decided to take a breather and rest at the children’s playground. As she sits down on the benches, she watches the kids playing on the swings, going down the slide and just running around having fun. It brought a smile on her face. She then recognized some of the children, as Amity and her read to them at the library during the school year. Amity would read them a story, while Luz would do some voiceovers for the characters which made the kids giggle and become more invested into the story. 

Luz smiled at the memories, until she heard a voice calling for her attention.

“Hi Ms. Luz!”

Luz looked down and was met with “Usurper”, a five year old who King treated as his archenemy for the throne (which was actually the playground itself), was one of the kids who goes to the library for the readings, and had some green slime coming out of his right nostril which Luz found both cute and disgusting.

“Hello.” Luz greeted with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Just resting for a bit. I had an exhausting day.”

“Oh. Where’s Ms. Amity?”

Luz then felt a little bit of heat rush towards her cheeks at the mention of her crush.

“I...uh...don’t know. Why’d you ask?”

“Because you’re always with her.”

“I’m not always with her.” Luz replied

“Yes you are. We see you with her at the library all the time.” He exclaimed with a giggle.

“Well that’s because I help her with reading to you and your friends.” Luz explained to the young child.

“Also because you love her.”

Luz then turned as red as Amity after his comment which caused Usurper to laugh. Although she was a little upset at him, she couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he was laughing so cute.

“Why is it easy for kids to get away with murder?” She thought to herself.

“Ven!”

Usurper turned around at the mention of his real name and spotted his mothers calling for him.

“Yes Mom?” He shouted back.

“It’s time to go.” One of his mothers said which caused him to groan.

He turned back to face Luz

“Well, it was nice seeing you again Ms. Luz.” He said with a small smile.

“Likewise Ven.” Luz replied smiling.

She watched Ven running towards his mothers as they left the playground. After they were gone, Luz decided to pull out her phone and watch one of her downloaded movies. She began watching “Spirited Away”, one of her favorite movies of all time.

She was 20 minutes into the movie until she looked up from where she was sitting and noticed two familiar faces walking by. She immediately got up and charged towards the two.

“Willow! Boscha!” She exclaimed.

The two girls then turned around to see their human friend catching up to them.

As Luz caught up with them and was trying to catch her breath, she noticed something that made her heart jump excitingly. She sees the two holding hands.

“Hey Luz.” Willow greeted with a smile.

“What’s up.” Boscha greeted normally.

The two then noticed her with eyes wide and the biggest grin forming.

“Uh Luz, are you okay?” Willow asked nervously.

“Yeah, why do you look like that clown villain from that movie you showed us?” Boscha asked.

“ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER???” Luz asked loudly.

Both Willow and Boscha then noticed they were both holding hands and pulled away, blushing red. Luz then immediately screamed with joy.

“OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!!!!!!” She exclaimed as she jumped up and down with pure joy.

“Luz, calm down! There’s people looking!” Willow said.

As Luz stopped, she noticed many witches and demons staring at her confused.

“Oh. Sorry.” Luz said with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

As the three walked, Luz was bombarding Willow and Boscha with several questions. It was almost impossible for the two to answer them or even understand what she asking due to her talking so fast. 

“Luz!” Willow shouted which caused the human to finally calm down.

“Sorry, I’m just so happy for you two!” Luz exclaimed with her eyes lighting up.

“Thanks, but maybe go easy with the questions.”

“Oh sure.”

Luz took a deep breath and calmed herself.

“So, how long have you two been going out?” She asked.

“After the school year ended, Boscha texted me asking if we could hang out. I was a little concerned since I haven’t fully forgiven her about the things she did, but I still wanted to give her a chance. So we hung out, and non stop apologized for everything.” Willow explained and giggled at the last bit which caused Boscha to blush.

“After that night, we kept hanging out which slowly started becoming small dates. It wasn’t until our fourth date she asked me if I wanted to be her girlfriend, and.... well you can already tell what happened after that.” Willow finished and smiled at her three eyed girlfriend.

“Awww, I’m so happy for you two!” Luz said while shedding some tears.

Willow smiled while Boscha not only smiled but rolled her eyes as this was the 7th time Luz had said that.

“Luz, I know you’re happy, but can you please not tell anyone about us? We don’t want our friends and families knowing yet and the last thing I want is Amity and her demon siblings teasing me 24/7.” Boscha explained.

“Absolutely! Don’t worry you two, these lips are sealed!” Luz said while pretending to zip her mouth which caused Willow to giggle and Boscha to face palm.

Suddenly, Boscha’s watch began biting her.

“Shoot, I gotta go to work. I’ll talk to you later.” She said to Willow.

She gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, which made Luz squeal on the inside, and ran off while waving bye to her girlfriend and her human friend. Luz smiled as Boscha ran off and disappeared, but suddenly, she then realized what Boscha had said.

“Wait, Boscha works?” Luz asked Willow surprised.

“Yeah.” She replied.

“As in like she has a job?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“B-But she’s 15!” Luz screamed.

Willow looked at Luz confused

“Uh Luz, you know as long as you’re 14 years old, you can apply for a job, right?” Willow asked.

“Sure maybe here, but where I’m from, it’s different.”

“Gus told me it’s the same for humans though.”

“Wait what?” Luz asked surprised.

“It’s the same for humans.” Willow replied.

Luz looked a little dumbfounded. This whole time, she thought she wouldn’t be able to work until she was 17. Now here she is, processing this information.

“Huh. That explains why she was at the stadium.” Luz said in her thoughts.

“Wait, so this whole time you didn’t know about that?” Willow asked.

“Uh....maybe.” Luz replied nervously.

Willow tried to hold her laughter back, but was unable to and began laughing out loud which caused Luz to turn red of embarrassment. Eventually, Willow calmed herself and noticed Luz embarrassed.

“Sorry about that.” She apologized.

“It’s fine. I mean I do deserve it after all for not knowing.” Luz brushed aside with a smile.

“So now that you know, are you gonna apply for a job?” Willow asked.

“Hmm, I’m not sure.” Luz responded.

She then started thinking and figured she might as well get a job to help Lilith get some cash and be a little helpful.

“What kind of jobs does boiling isles have to offer?”

“There’s a lot of them actually. There’s demon hunting, studying deadly plants, and-“ Willow began to explain before being cut off by Luz.

“Ok, can we maybe find one where it doesn’t involve the possibility of me being killed?” Luz asked.

“I already have one that has that, and I don’t need another one to increase that possibility.” She added in her thoughts.

“Right, sorry. Well, They always do have some ads for jobs available in the newspapers. I think we should check it out to see which jobs are available and don’t involve a high chance of death.” Willow suggested.

“That would be great.” Luz agreed.

They continued to walk as they searched for a nearby newspaper stand. Luckily the search wasn’t long as they had found one in less than two minutes. Willow decided to pay for it since Luz forgot her snails at the owl house. Once she grabbed the newspaper by “The Daily Bugle”, Willow turned to the advertisement page for available jobs and handed it to Luz.

“Here. See if you can find anything.” She said.

Luz started reading the ads and although some of them were intriguing, they weren’t for her. She kept searching and found nothing that either didn’t involve the possibility of death, or that she was up for. She almost about to give up, until she found one that caught her attention. Willow noticed.

“Found something?” She asked.

“Yeah, but I have a question.” Luz replied.

“What is it?”

“Do you by any chance have something similar to a camera?”

* * *

“All right! That should be the last of them!” An employee said as they had finished loading up some snails in the carriage that was to be transferred.

As he was locking up the back door of the carriage, he noticed the Emperor’s Guards arriving.

“Just finished loading it up. It should be good to go.” He informed them.

They didn’t utter a word, but that wasn’t a surprise to him as they are usually quiet. Suddenly, one of them drew a spell circle and aimed at the employee. Before he could process what was happening, he felt a surge of magic hit him. His eyelids began to close and his body fell to ground as his vision narrowed and darkened. Then there was nothing but darkness.

“Let’s go.” One of the “guards” said as 3 of them rushed to the front of the carriage and used sleep spells on the driver and the passenger.

Once the employees were asleep, the “guards” dragged them into a nearby dark alleyway and hid them. Some of the other “guards” were calming down the gryphon that was carrying the carriage, making sure it wouldn’t alert any real guards that may be passing by.

Suddenly, a white flash appeared for a brief moment which caught the “guards” attention.

  
“What the hell was that?” One of them asked worryingly.

“I don’t know.”

“Did someone just take a picture?”

  
  
“Sup guys!”

The “guards” turned to their right, only to be face to face with Spider-Girl.

“Oh shit.” One of them said.

“Wait a minute. You guys aren’t really guards!” Spider-Girl jokingly stated.

“Take her out!” One of the “guards” screamed causing the others to summon their weapons and prepare their spell circles.

“I can tell! Your big buddy over there gives it away!” She continued to joke around. 

As one of the fake guards then tried to cast a sleep spell on her, Spider-Girl immediately shoots a web at him, pulls him towards her, and roundhouse kicks him, knocking him immediately unconscious. As this was happening, more flashes appeared, as if someone was taking pictures of the action. 

The other guards began to attack her. Two of them summoned their abominations and ordered them to attack. As the abominations charged at her, Spider-Girl leaps into the air, causing the two abominations to be confused. She lands back on the ground, in between them, and shoots two webs at them. She then jumps back into the air and pulls the two abominations, causing them to collide with one another and become nothing but abomination goop. 

The two fake guards who summoned the abominations looked in disbelief. Their abominations were actually some of their best, and a girl in a skin tight red and blue suit destroys them without any struggles. As they were processing this, Spider-Girl lands behind them.

“Man, that’s a shame. They actually looked cool. Oh well.” She says sarcastically.

Before they could react, she grabs both of them and slams their heads against one another, but a little gentle as she didn’t want to kill them. Still it was strong enough to knock them out. 

She then continues to fight the other guards without a struggle. Suddenly, she hears the familiar buzzing noise. She turns around and sees one of the fake guards casting a spell circle. She quickly acts by grabbing one of the unconscious fake guards, and throwing him at the other fake guard. He dodges and casts a sleep spell, only for it to hit one of his allies. He looks around his surroundings, searching for Spider-Girl, only to see nothing. 

Suddenly, he feels something hit his shoulders. He looks and sees some webs attached to his shoulders.

“Oh sh-“ 

Before he could finish his sentence, he was pulled into the air where Spider-Girl was waiting beside a nearby building. She then shoots out another column of web threads, tying up the fake guard like a spider capturing its prey. 

She jumps of the building and lands on the ground.

“That’s the last of them.” She says in her thoughts.

She then turns around and looks at a certain object that was attached to the wall.

“CHEESE!” She exclaimed.

FLASH!

* * *

The next day, Luz arrived at The Daily Bugle, with a folder of pictures she had taken, hoping this was enough to get her the job. As she entered, she was a little disappointed that it looked similar to something in the human realm, although there was some minor differences mainly magic.

While walking to find the office of J. Jonah Jameson, founder of The Daily Bugle, she accidentally bumped into a stranger which caused her to drop her folder and the pictures scatter all over the floor. She quickly bends down to the floor and grabs her photos. The person who she bumped into notices the photos and helps grab them.

“Sorry, I should’ve watched where I was going.” Luz apologized.

“It’s quite alright. It happens most of the time.” He brushed off.

“Here, I think that’s the last one.” He says as he handed her the last photo.

“Thanks.” She says with a smile.

The person then looks at her and recognized her from somewhere.

“Hey, do I know you?” He asked.

“Maybe. I’m not sure since I meet a lot of people.” Luz replied.

The person tried to figure out who she was, but hadn’t a clue. He then noticed her ears. They were round. His eyes widened.

“You’re Luz Noceda! The Human!” He exclaimed.

“Oh no.” Luz said in her thoughts.

“I’m Perry Porter. I’m Augustus’s father.” He said.

Luz’s eyes lit up.

“Oh. Nice to meet you, Mr. Porter.” Luz greeted with a smile, happy to finally meet Gus’s dad.

“Augustus talks about you all the time. You’ve made quite an impact on his life during the school year.” Perry stated with the biggest grin.

“Aww, thanks.” Luz replied smiling.

“So, what brings you here?” He asked.

“Well, I think you can already tell.” Luz replied showing him the folder.

He takes a look and was surprised to see a bunch of pictures of Spider-Girl. They looked great.

“Oh Titan! Jonah’s gonna love these!” He said.

“I hope so.” Luz replied.

“Well, why don’t we go and see?”

“Wait, what?” Luz asked surprised.

“Well, not sure if you know this, but I’m not only the anchor for the bugle, I’m also Jonah’s editor.” He explained.

“Oh.” Luz smiled.

“So you coming?” 

“Most definitely.” She replied with a grin.

They both then walked towards the elevator and headed to the top floor.

“So, do you really think Mr. Jameson will like these photos?” Luz asked as she was a little worried that he may not like them.

“Oh, absolutely.”

* * *

“They’re crap. Crap. Crap. Mega-Crap.” Jonah said looking through the photos.

Luz looked at him shocked. Both Perry and her thought the photos were great. She looked at Perry and was surprised to see him not shocked or anything. She looked back at Jonah, expecting him to tell her to leave.

“These will do.” He said.

“Ok, what?” Luz said in her thoughts confused.

“I’ll give you 200 for all of ‘em.” He said to her.

“That seems a little low.” Luz replied.

“Take ‘em somewhere else then.” He said as he handed Luz back her photos.

Luz felt upset, but didn’t want to show it. As she grabbed her photos and put them back in folder, Jonah’s Crystal Ball started ringing. He answers.

“Sir, your wife is on the line. She says the tile you ordered is out of stock.”

“Tell her we’ll just put a rug there.” He replied before hanging up.

Just before Luz could get up and leave, Perry puts his arm out to stop her from leaving.

“Sit down.” Jonah said.

Without hesitation, Luz sat back down and was now more confused.

“Give me that.” He said pointing at the folder.

Luz gives Jonah the folder, and he examines them again.

“I’ll give you 300. That’s the standard fee.”

Without hesitation, Luz nodded. Although it’s still not a lot, she didn’t want to lose this job. Jonah then turned to Perry and handed him the photos.

“Tear up page one. Run that photo instead.” He said.

“Headline?” Perry asked.

“Spider-Girl: Hero or Menace? Exclusive Daily Bugle Photos.” He exclaimed.

Luz looked up shocked. 

“Wait, Menace? She’s protecting people and helping-“ She was saying only to be cut off by Jonah.

“I’ll tell you what. You take the pictures, I’ll make up the headlines. Okay? Alright? That okay with you?”

Luz didn’t like this one bit. Here she was helping people and protecting them, and this asshole wants to do nothing but make her look like the enemy. She wanted to argue, but she knew it wouldn’t do her any good. She’ll just have to show many people that she’s here to help.

“Yes sir.” She said weakly.

“Goody. Oh, before I forget. Porter, you sure she’s 14 years old? I don’t want a repeat of the last incident.”

* * *

“FOR THE LAST TIME, GET OFF THE TABLE AND STOP SETTING MY EMPLOYEES ON FIRE!!!” Jonah screamed at an intern who had said he was 15 but lied.

“FoR ThE LaSt TiMe, GeT OfF ThE TaBlE AnD StOp SeTtInG My PoOr ExCuSe fOR EmPlOyEeS On FiRe!” The youngster mimicked.

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!”

Jonah then began to chase the kid all over the office like it was a scene from a Sunday Morning Cartoon. While this was happening, Perry, Brant and Hoffman just stood there, watching this escalate.

“Should we stop him before he actually kills the kid?” Ms. Brant asked Perry.

“Just give him 2 minutes. He should be fine.” He replied.

“Alright then.”

As they continued to watch, they hear some munching on their right side. They both turn to see Hoffman munching on some popcorn while watching. He then noticed them looking at him.

“What?”

“What do you mean what? Give us some.” Perry said.

* * *

“Yes, she’s 14. My son knows her and already told me a lot about her.”

“Alrighty then.” Jonah said a little relieved.

Jonah then started writing something down on a piece of paper and hands it to Luz. 

“Give this to the girl up front. She’ll see you get paid.” 

Luz grabs the paper.

“Welcome to The Daily Bugle, Noceda.” Jonah said.

Luz looked up and smiled.

“Thank you. Glad to be working here.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m sorry for disappearing without letting you all know. I’ll make sure to inform you guys next time.
> 
> https://photos.app.goo.gl/mqsJ5VMp8ut1GRG56
> 
> Also, many thanks to Steyujj for the Spider-Girl doodle she did. I asked her in one of her Instagram stories to doodle Luz in the Spider-Girl suit. Although it’s not how the suit looks in the story (not her fault), it still looks amazing. Be sure to also check out her Fic “Boiling in Me”. Amazing fic. I’ll leave the link to it.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I’ll see you in the next chapter. :-)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010130/chapters/63240883


End file.
